Persuasión y Perspicacia
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Traducción del relato de: expoduck. Sherlock pone sus ojos en John por-supuesto-que-es-hetero Watson. Pero, ¿se resolverá su famosa tensión sexual de una forma épica en algún momento?
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasión y Perspicacia**

Escrito por: **expoduck**

* * *

Resumen:

Sherlock pone sus ojos en John por-supuesto-que-es-hetero Watson. Pero, ¿se resolverá su famosa tensión sexual de una forma épica en algún momento?

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Me he olvidado de agradecer a **El pez platano**, por su ayuda beteando este capitulo! Urg... Me averguenzo de mi misma.

También agradecería que, si queréis, dejaseis comentarios en AO3, donde también está publicándose ¡y la autora ve los comentarios! Por si queréis el enlace es este (archiveofourown (punto) org/works/879992 )

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- ¿Ese es un jersey nuevo, John? Es... bonito.

John enderezó los hombros y frunció el ceño.

- Vale. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sherlock alzó las cejas ligeramente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hacerme cumplidos. Lo has hecho tres veces en la última hora. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Debo tener alguna razón? - Sherlock suspiró, sonando infravalorado.

- Sí - dice John, como si fuera la pregunta más obvia jamás hecha -. Es de _ti _de quien estamos hablando.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - musitó Sherlock.

- Sabes que este es un jersey nuevo, porque lo compré ayer y me viste sacarlo de la bolsa cuando llegué a casa. ¿A qué vienen los cumplidos?

- Cuando una persona siente afecto por otra persona, entiendo que es lo tradicional el demostrar esa afección en forma de observaciones favorables sobre la apariencia y mostrar interés en la vida de esa persona.

- Cierto...

- ¿Estaba mal informado?

- No, quiero decir...

- ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo?

- No, no... No es eso - dijo John, empezando a sentirse confundido por su reacción.

- ¿Prefieres que deje de hacerlo?

- Bueno, no...

- Porque de verdad hace que destaque el color de tus ojos.

- Vale, eso fue un poco raro.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, parece que intentaras ligar conmigo.

- Eso es... razonable.

- ¿De qué forma es razonable? - dice John, con una sonrisa confundida en su cara.

- Porque _estoy _intentando ligar contigo. - dijo Sherlock, inexpresivo.

- ¿Que tú qué? - John ríe nerviosamente.

- Pensé que había dejado mis intenciones bastante claras.

- No.

- Estoy interesado en desarrollar una relación sexual contigo. Si eres tan amable, claro.

- Si soy qu... Dios, Sherlock, ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

- Me siento atraído por ti, tú te sientes atraído por mí,...

- Espera… no. Eso no es verdad.

- John - dijo Sherlock, con una expresión de malicia condescendiente en su cara, recordando por un momento a Mycroft -. Venga, vamos.

- No me siento atraído por ti, Sherlock. Soy hetero.

- En serio... - murmura Sherlock, acercándose a John más de lo que a éste le gustaría.

- Hetero y recto como una flecha - murmura John, alejándose hábilmente de Sherlock -. Recto como un... un algo muy recto.

- John - dice Sherlock, girándose para seguirle con la mirada mientras se mueve.

- No, Sherlock. Simplemente... simplemente no. ¿Vale?

Puede sentir la mirada de Sherlock quemándole en la espalda mientras huye a la cocina.

Es mucho más tarde cuando se le ocurre el pensamiento de que olvidó mencionar a Sarah como una de sus razones en contra de que él y Sherlock... bueno, ya sabes. Una novia perfectamente útil y no la usa como excus... como prueba. Eso le molesta y no está completamente seguro de por qué.

* * *

Dos días después Sarah rompió con John. Él no se sorprendió demasiado, y, si es sincero consigo mismo, lo veía venir desde hace tiempo. Cada vez estaba más y más distante y silenciosa y finalmente, esa noche en casa de ella, lo sentó en el sofá y le dijo todos los motivos por los que aquello entre ellos dos no estaba funcionando.

Es un buen tipo, pero siente que, en realidad, nunca está con ella. Siempre parece que fuera a salir corriendo, lo cual es verdad, admite. Es un gran amigo y se siente atraída por él, pero no ve un futuro juntos. Quiere casarse y tener hijos y no ve a John sentando la cabeza. Se imagina su futuro participando en carreras oscuras por las calles de Londres a cualquier hora, atrapando a criminales y siguiendo a Sherlock. Una vida de peligro e intriga no es lo que ella quiere.

No ve un futuro con ese John Watson.

John vuelve al 221B de Baker Street con el corazón pesado y el conocimiento de que lo que dice Sarah es cierto. Irritantemente cierto.

Hablando de irritantemente cierto, cuando entra en el piso la idea de Sherlock de un apropiado recibimiento es declarar abruptamente:

- Ha roto contigo.

John se para y se frota la frente con cansancio.

- Sí, así es. - murmura, sin molestarse ni siquiera en preguntar cómo lo supo.

- Se veía venir desde una milla de distancia - declara Sherlock, tendido en el sofá dramáticamente, como una mujer victoriana desmayándose.

- Sí, imagino que probablemente tú lo viste venir - dijo John, frunciéndole el ceño a su compañero de piso.

- Quiere formar una familia y no cree quevaya a funcionar contigo - dijo Sherlock con un tono vagamente disgustado en su voz, como si pensar que el deseo de formar una familia fuera completamente ilógico e irracional.

Eso molesta a John.

- Mujeres, ¿eh? - dijo, ni siquiera molestándose en disimular el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Hum. No puedes vivir con ellas pero no puedes tener sexo heterosexual sin ellas. O eso he leído. Realmente no es lo mío - dice Sherlock, arqueando una ceja y añadiendo -, como tú ya sabes.

- Uh. Sí. Hum. Bueno, entonces. Estaré... fuera, entonces. - John sale tartamudeando, señalando con el pulgar a la puerta tras él, deseoso de escapar de esta incómoda conversación. - Es hora de irse a la cama. Ha sido un día largo. - Añade una combinación de bostezo y estiramiento para más aclaración.

Puede ver por la mirada en la cara de Sherlock que no ha sido engañado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quieres compañía? - consulta Sherlock, con una pequeña sonrisa llena de promesas torciendo sus labios.

- Nop, estoy bien - dice John rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras se gira hacia la puerta, golpeándose con el marco en su prisa por escapar. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, John - prácticamente le ronronea Sherlock, girándose hacia su lado en el sofá, mirando hacia él con lo que John probablemente describiría como anhelo, si la expresión estuviera en cualquier otra cara.

John huye de la habitación, su corazón inexplicablemente acelerado mientras sube las escaleras.

* * *

Sherlock no lo menciona de nuevo durante unos días. Las cosas misericordiosamente han vuelto a tal y como eran, con Sherlock silenciosamente observando a John durante mucho tiempo, pero no haciendo propuestas sexuales de ningún tipo.

John está modestamente aliviado de que cualquiera que fuese el experimento en el que Sherlock intentó implicarle parezca haber seguido su curso. En su mayoría, pero hay un poco de... ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Es esa la palabra?

El repentino interés de Sherlock en John ha sido confuso, ciertamente, pero al mismo tiempo ha sido altamente halagador; el que él pareciera lo suficientemente especial para mantener el interés de _ese intelecto_, aunque fuera por un breve momento. Ser el objeto de ese tipo de intensa atención. Encuentra que extraña ese sentimiento mucho más de lo que había esperado; más de lo que encuentra cómodo reconocer.

No está negando el hecho de que Sherlock es un hombre excepcional. Tiene una especie de fría carisma que intriga a John. Sherlock puede ser positivamente encantador y, bueno, _normal_ cuando quiere serlo, pero cuando ya no le conviene a sus propósitos, puede dejar de serlo en un instante. Para ser un tío es bastante atractivo, con sus pómulos marcados y un cuerpo alto y delgado. Y esos ojos. Son cautivadores. Puede entender por qué Molly está tan enamorada de él, porque prácticamente todo el mundo que está en contacto con Sherlock parece caer bajo su encanto.

Pero no John Watson.

* * *

John vuelve a casa después de un largo y aburrido día de trabajo de sustituto en la clínica para encontrarse a un desgarbado y autodenominado sociópata languideciendo en el sofá, sin camisa. Se deshace de las inexplicables mariposas que siente en el estómago y se detiene justo en el umbral de la puerta del salón, mirando la espalda de Sherlock, que da hacia la él. Intenta no centrarse en la forma en que su delgado pantalón del pijama a penas se aferra a su delgada y pálida cadera.

- Hey - dijo con cautela, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante lo nervioso que sonó.

Sherlock le devuelve la mirada sobre su hombro, mirándole completamente desinteresado, y gruñe quedamente antes de girar su cabeza de vuelta hacia la pared.

John frunce el ceño, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?

Otro gruñido malhumorado.

- Muy bien, entonces - murmuró John -. Me alegro.

Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre su sillón, y fue hacia la cocina a preparar un té. Escuchó un fuerte suspiro emanando del salón detrás de él.

- ¿Té? - dijo sobre su hombro.

- Aburrido - respondió Sherlock.

Es el turno de John de suspirar. Un Sherlock Holmes aburrido nunca es algo bueno.

Lo siguiente que supo John, es que fue empujado contra la encimera de la cocina, el cálido cuerpo medio desnudo de Sherlock se apretaba contra su espalda. Ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse.

- Sherlock, ¿qué demonios haces? - siseó John, sus ojos cerrándose contra su voluntad.

- Estoy aburrido - murmuró Sherlock en el oído de John -. ¿Has pensado en mi proposición?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir... no - balbuceó John, completamente atrapado con la guardia baja y con el aliento de Sherlock haciendo que la piel de su cuello se erice.

- Eso es un sí en toda regla - murmuró Sherlock.

John intentó alejarse pero las manos de Sherlock estaban fijas en la superficie de la encimera a cada lado de sus caderas. Estaba atrapado. Y, _oh dios_, Sherlock tenía una erección.

- Sherlock, por favor - suspiró John, un poco desesperadamente -. Apártate.

- Dime que tu pulso no está acelerado, que la adrenalina no está corriendo a través de tu cuerpo. Dime que no estás disfrutando el tacto de mi cuerpo apretándose contra el tuyo - murmuró bajo Sherlock es su oído derecho -. Dime que no te gusta esto...

- ¡No me gusta, Sherlock, para ya, maldita sea!

- Mentiroso, sé que me quieres - ronronea Sherlock. Su cálido aliento choca contra la ardiente piel de John, sus labios rozaron su oreja.

Tan repentinamente como empezó, Sherlock se ha ido, dejando a John solo en la cocina con sus manos apretándose contra la encimera, la piel de gallina por toda la zona derecha de su cuerpo y su polla palpitante y dura en sus pantalones.

Sep. Hetero y recto como una flecha.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la mañana siguiente un caso surgió para distraer la peligrosamente ociosa mente de Sherlock. Cinco asesinatos ocurrieron en el transcurso de un día y John estuvo corriendo con Sherlock a través de casi toda la ciudad, pateando puertas y descubriendo cadáveres.

La última escena del crimen fue la favorita de Sherlock, un hecho obvio por su completamente inapropiada alegría al llegar. Literalmente aplaudió y giró en un círculo al ver el cuerpo. El asesino había cometido un error, uno aparentemente evidente, tan evidente que John y Lestrade estaban perdidos sin entender cuál es. Por supuesto.

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo, lo dobló cuidadosamente sobre una silla y se agachó para mirar más de cerca el cuerpo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Se puso de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo y John decididamente no estaba mirando su culo de ningún modo, manera o forma. Se niega rotundamente a notar la forma en la que la tela se aprieta sobre las sorprendentemente redondeadas nalgas y definitivamente no notó un cosquilleo que empezó en la parte baja de su abdomen mientras miraba. Eh. Es decir, mientras _no _miraba. Porque no lo hizo.

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada a John para después entornar los ojos ligeramente antes de devolver su atención al cadáver.

- John, te necesito - murmuró, tres simples palabras enviando un pequeño escalofrío al cuerpo de John.

John se agachó al otro lado del cuerpo y fue entonces cuando se da cuenta de por qué Sherlock se sacó el abrigo. La pequeña sonrisa en sus (voluptuosos, besables) labios le dice a John todo lo que necesita saber. Sherlock lo vio (no) mirando a su (delicioso) culo, de hecho, esa era su reacción esperada. _Bastardo._

Aparentemente John es más fácil de manipular de lo que le gustaría creerse.

John se movió de nuevo después de confirmar que el pelo en las uñas de la víctima no pertenece a la víctima, para lo cual está seguro de que Sherlock no lo necesitaba más, ya que el pelo es pelirrojo y la víctima, bueno, no.

Cuando él lo señala, Sherlock sonrió y dijo algo sobre gustarle ver a John de rodillas, lo que provocó que John se pusiera rojo brillante, tropezara con sus propios pies y luego huyera de la habitación, ante la mirada divertida de Sherlock y la sorprendida de Lestrade, ambas siguiéndolo.

El caso estaba resuelto en el momento en que abandonaron la escena del crimen, con Sherlock haciendo deducciones salvajes, más salvajes incluso gestos con las manos y, en general, siendo brillante y sexy... eh... Siendo brillante. Sólo brillante.

John aún estaba molesto cuando entraron en el taxi, aún aturdido por el comentario fuera de lugar de Sherlock. Estaba confuso por el hecho de que su reacción haya tomado la forma de una lenta espiral de deseo firmemente negada formándose en su estómago, en vez de la vergüenza o la ira que cree que debería sentir. Sherlock estaba enviando mensajes atento a su móvil como si no pasara nada, comprobando su email y realizando ciento y una tareas que implican ignorar a John. Ese hombre era un dios de la multitarea y eso era increíblemente molesto en ese preciso momento.

El abrigo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, abrazando ese largo y esbelto cuerpo... eh... Manteniendo a Sherlock caliente. Obviamente. Nada más que eso. Pero, en realidad, no apartaba la tentación. Actuaba, más bien, como una frustrante barrera contra la mirada atraída magnéticamente de John.

John era hetero, después de todo, y ciertamente no se sentía atraído hacia su (increíble, hermoso, deslumbrante) compañero de piso. Definitivamente él no estaba considerando deslizarse un poco más cerca de Sherlock en el asiento del taxi para que sus muslos se tocasen. Ni siquiera durante un segundo. No estaba lleno de anticipación, excitado por la posibilidad de contacto, emocionado por saber que Sherlock no se apartaría.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi, intentando distraerse, John lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía dejar de imaginar ese culo. Recordando la forma en que sus nalgas estaban sujetas, apretadas por la tela mientras Sherlock se movía de rodillas con las manos en el suelo. Imaginándose quitándole los caros pantalones y exponiendo esas firmes nalgas. Imaginándose mordiéndolas, lamiéndolas, recorriéndolas con sus manos. Imaginándose separarlas suavemente y frotando la punta de su po...

...Ah, están en casa. Bien. Ni un segundo demasiado pronto.

- Estoy molido, amigo - dijo John en cuanto entran al piso (y pone énfasis en lo de amigo, como en colega, como en completamente platónico no sexual compañero) -, me voy a la cama.

- Un poco pronto, ¿no? - murmuró Sherlock sin alzar la vista de su teléfono.

- Sí, probablemente - dijo John -. Buenas noches.

Sherlock no ofreció su compañía esta vez y John ya no estaba seguro de cuál hubiera sido su reacción si lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

John estuvo tumbado en la cama durante varias horas, completamente despierto, con las luces encendidas y acurrucado a un lado de las mantas. Miró la pantalla de números rojos de su reloj mientras cambia de 11:56 a 11:57. Escuchó los sonidos del edificio, del tráfico de fuera, de la ciudad. Todo adquiría un tono silencioso en su habitación, el mundo fuera de su puerta y ventana callado, distante y remoto.

Sherlock se había quedado en silencio en el piso de abajo hacía alrededor de una hora, las cuerdas tristes de su violín desvaneciéndose hacia notas discordantes y finalmente hacia la nada. John se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sherlock, si estaba leyendo un libro, usando el portátil de John, realizando bizarros y éticamente cuestionables experimentos en la cocina, o, dios no lo quiera, durmiendo.

John se preguntaba si quizás Sherlock estaba pensando en él, después de todo, parecía estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente. A continuación, a John se le ocurrió preguntarse cuándo empezó a cuestionarse así sobre Sherlock. Frunció el ceño y giró sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el oscuro techo.

Siempre le encontró intrigante, admitió libremente, pero nunca estuvo tumbado en su cama despierto pensando en él hasta hace poco. Probablemente era un efecto colateral del súbito interés de Sherlock por él.

Hubo movimiento en el piso de abajo, la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock abriéndose y cerrándose. John reconocía el sonido del crujido seco de la bisagra y de la puerta encajando en su marco. Quizás Sherlock se estaba yendo a la cama después de todo.

Sin pretenderlo, John se preguntó si Sherlock estaba desabotonándose la camisa en ese mismo momento, preparándose para dormir. Quizás hubiera hecho eso ya y se la estaba quitando, exponiendo millas de piel pálida, tirando la camisa descuidadamente en una esquina de la habitación. John sitió una emoción culpable a través de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de su compañero de piso desvistiéndose. Una parte de él estaba horrorizado por el interés que su pene empieza a mostrar ante la imagen en su mente.

Involuntariamente (se dijo a sí mismo), John imaginó a Sherlock desabrochando sus pantalones negros y bajando la cremallera, dejándolos caer al suelo, quedando elegantemente a sus pies. ¿Usaría bóxers o slips? John no había visto su ropa interior en la colada. Quizás eso significaba que su compañero de piso no usaba ropa interior.

_Oh dios._

El Sherlock de la mente de John estaba instantánea y completamente desnudo con sus pantalones aún alrededor de sus pies. Caminó alejándose de los olvidados pantalones, acercándose lánguidamente hasta la cama. John se imaginó el culo desnudo de Sherlock. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría imaginando más en ese momento, pero el culo tiene una ventaja sobre el resto, ya se había visto en la escena del crimen y en viaje en taxi. Su imaginación era sorprendentemente detallada, o tal vez _inspirada_ es la palabra correcta; un largo cuerpo esbelto con firmes y pálidas nalgas las cuales se contraen ligeramente mientras Sherlock camina.

John dejó escapar un suave gemido. Su cara se sonrojaba en la oscuridad mientras su mano, lentamente, se colaba entre las mantas, bajando por su pecho y su estómago.

_No voy a masturbarme pensando en Sherlock,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras su mano se metía bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. _La simultaneidad es una coincidencia. Es simplemente que me apetece masturbarme justo en el mismo momento, eso es todo. Es todo lo que pasa. Aún soy hetero. Sólo es una paja._

El gemido que escapó de sus labios mientras sujetaba su pene completamente duro era también puramente una coincidencia, por supuesto. Sólo una reacción física al placer. Nada que ver con el hecho de que se estaba imaginando a Sherlock tumbado abajo en su cama y haciendo lo mismo.

El Sherlock imaginario de John no estaba excesivamente bien dotado. Su pene era similar en tamaño al del propio John; adecuado pero no intimidante. Una pequeña parte del cerebro de John se divirtió con esa pequeña concesión a la vanidad masculina, incluso a pesar de que lentamente comenzaba a masturbarse.

John imaginó a Sherlock acariciando su pene lentamente, con su otra mano deslizándose despacio sobre su torso, subiendo hacia a su pecho y apretando un pezón un poco más violentamente de lo que John acariciaba el suyo. Imaginó a Sherlock masturbándose más violentamente de lo que lo hacía el propio John también. De algún modo parecía correcto. La expresión en la cara del Sherlock imaginario era muy parecida, silenciosamente encantada, a la que pone cuando sabe algo que Lestrade no. A la que pone cuando John excede sus expectativas. A la que puso cuando vio a John sobre el cuerpo en aquella escena del crimen, antes.

Sólo el pensar en esa mirada envió un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de John y empezó a acariciar su pene en serio.

Abruptamente la imagen mental cambió, de Sherlock solo en la cama a los dos en la cama juntos. Los dientes de John raspaban la piel del pálido hombro de Sherlock desde detrás mientras ambos están arrodillados en la cama, Sherlock estirándose hacia atrás para alcanzar el pene de John con la mano. John dejó escapar un silencioso gruñido ante la imagen de él mismo empujando violentamente a Sherlock sobre sus manos y rodillas, recorriendo con una mano las aterciopeladas nalgas del culo de Sherlock y colocando su pene justamente entre ambas. Empujando... lentamente... dentro...

- Oh, _joder, Sherlock _- John gimió mientras su pene erupcionaba en su mano. Su cuerpo tembló violentamente, las caderas embistieron fuera de control. No había tenido un orgasmo en solitario tan intenso desde hace más de lo que podía recordar y se acarició durante mucho más tiempo de lo que normalmente se tocaría, porque era demasiado bueno como para parar; los espasmos posteriores sacudiendo su cuerpo, la imagen en su mente,...

John se agitó un momento después cuando creyó oír un ruido sordo en el pasillo fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio. Se congeló con la mano todavía en su pene, el corazón aún acelerado por el orgasmo y los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba atentamente.

Después de un minuto se convenció a sí mismo de que sólo había sido el viejo edificio crujiendo en la noche, o que estaba imaginándose cosas. Su mente estaba demasiado relajada y agradablemente somnolienta como para pensar en ir a investigar. Poco después de eso se deslizó cómodamente, cayendo dormido en un satisfecho sueño sin sueños.

* * *

- No tengo reflejo de nausea, ¿sabes? - dijo Sherlock, coloquialmente, durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

- Tú... ¿qué? - soltó John, arrugando la frente con la taza de té detenida y olvidada a medio camino de su boca.

- Hum. Me entrené a mí mismo para ello. Viene muy bien para tragar llaves, ganzúas y cosas así - dijo Sherlock. Su expresión era completamente inocente -. Y para otras cosas también, por supuesto...

El hijo de puta sabía muy bien qué imagen está metiendo en la cabeza de John.

Sherlock alcanzó el otro lado de la mesa, arrebatándole el cuchillo manchado de mermelada con dedos ágiles y trató de demostrar su don inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y tragando el cuchillo como una espada. Lo empujó profundamente, luego lo sacó varias veces, mostrando su talento provocativamente. Sus labios se arrastraban contra la hoja y el mango,apretándolos ligeramente de una forma que hizo que la boca de John se secase mientras observaba, con la boca abierta, cómo lamía la mermelada de la hoja antes de devolverle el cuchillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Eso es... impresionante - logró murmurar John solamente.

La cara de John se había puesto rosa brillante, podía sentirlo, pero si se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa, Sherlock vería el efecto que su pequeña demostración había provocado en su cuerpo. Por la mirada en la cara de Sherlock, supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. John se sintió como una marioneta bailando sin remedio para la diversión de Sherlock: humillado, utilizado y _muy caliente_. Obstinadamente se quedó sentado, intentando sostenerle la mirada a Sherlock.

- ¿Tienes algo que encaje en esa descripción que pueda usar para demostrártelo? - pregunta Sherlock, su tono era exageradamente amable.

_Oh, dios sí, lo tengo. Por supuesto que lo tengo._

- No, no se me ocurre nada que puedas usar, ahora mismo. - John respiró.

- Piensa, John. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo. - Sherlock sonrió a través de la mesa, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre su silla, estirándose ligeramente. Su fina camiseta se subió al levantar los brazos y estirarse. Los ojos de John automáticamente bajaron para mirar el rastro de pelo oscuro en el bajo vientre de Sherlock, descendiendo hacia abajo, hasta su pantalón del pijama ligeramente bajado. Se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada. Escuchó a Sherlock reír bajo y apretó su mandíbula tercamente.

El portátil de John estaba sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y navegó sin rumbo por la web mientras terminaba su desayuno, negándose deliberadamente a mirar a Sherlock de nuevo. Sherlock finalmente se aburrió y se fue a su extraña y pequeña habitación saliendo de la cocina, la mirada de John siguió su culo mientras se alejaba. Emergió de su dormitorio unos minutos después, sin su camiseta, con una toalla azul oscuro colgando de su hombro. John alzó la mirada ante el movimiento y sus ojos se pegaron como una lapa al torso desnudo de Sherlock (_su escaso pelo oscuro en el pecho, su tonificado abdomen, su pálida piel, sus prominentes huesos de la cadera_) mientras se movía a través del salón, fue hacia la entrada y subió las escaleras hacia el baño en la segunda planta.

John escuchó las viejas tuberías crujir mientras abría la ducha y el espectáculo de Sherlock desnudándose apareció en su cabeza de nuevo. Miró hacia la puerta en la entrada sin fijarse realmente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abruptamente cerró la tapa de su portátil y caminó con decisión hacia el salón, en dirección a la escalera. Tenía la intención de ir a su dormitorio (al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo), pero, una vez estuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, pudo ver la puerta del baño, la cual Sherlock había dejado invitantemente medio abierta. Se detuvo, mirando hacia la puerta, y se agarró con fuerza al pasamanos.

Dándose fuerza a sí mismo, subió el resto de las escaleras y caminó directo a su dormitorio, evitando con firmeza mirar a la puerta abierta del baño. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio miraba hacia atrás, en dirección al baño. A través de la puerta entreabierta, John logró echar un vistazo al largo y pálido cuerpo que, a través de la mampara de la ducha, se reflejaba en el cristal empañado. John se detuvo, mirando durante mucho más tiempo de lo que es probablemente decente, antes de cerrar su puerta. Fue más que un vistazo, entonces.

Después de pensarlo durante un momento, giró la llave en la cerradura y se inclina contra la puerta, respirando lentamente. Desabrochó sus vaqueros.

_Sherlock, desnudo, húmedo, enjabonado, resbaladizo y caliente. Sherlock, deslizando sus largos dedos por todo su cuerpo. Sherlock, tomando su pene en su mano y frotándolo lentamente._

John bajó la cremallera. Ésa sería la segunda paja del día y ni siquiera habían dado las diez. Casi deseó tener turno en la clínica, sólo para distraerse y alejarse de este terriblemente... inspirador... hombre.

_Sherlock, alzando la mirada, sorprendido, aunque en realidad no, cuando John se le une en la ducha, ya desnudo. Sherlock, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de la ducha y dándole a su falta de reflejo de nausea un buen uso._

John metió su mano dentro de los vaqueros.

_Las manos de John, agarrando el pelo mojado de Sherlock mientras embiste contra su boca. Los labios de Sherlock, apretados y resbalando sobre su pene._

John gimió y empujó con sus caderas, follándose la mano.

_Sherlock gimiendo con su boca llena con el pene de John, con sus ojos cerrados, con sus mejillas hundiéndose al succionar el pene de John de forma hambrienta._

John cerrólos ojos para visualizar mejor aquellos labios arrastrándose en su piel, apretándose ligeramente alrededor de su pene mientras se folla la boca de Sherlock. John se congeló cuando escuchó lo que sonó como un gemido viniendo del baño. Exhaló vacilante cuando un segundo gemido siguió al primero, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a la señora Hudson por las finas paredes de la casa, agradeciendo a los constructores su mal trabajo a lo largo de los siglos, agradeciendo al arquitecto del universo por colocar su vida en el camino de ese loco imposible.

Se movió hacia la pared que el dormitorio compartía con el baño y presionó su oído contra ella, escuchando atentamente mientras continuaba acariciándose el pene, más rápido que antes. Todo lo que podía oír era la respiración trabajosa y gemidos ocasionales, haciéndose eco alrededor de las paredes y el suelo de baldosas en la habitación contigua. Sherlock debía saber que John podía oírlo desde el dormitorio. Probablemente había hecho experimentos con medidores de decibelios y calculó el volumen exacto que necesitaría usar para lograr ser oído, o algo similarmente ridículo.

De algún modo, eso encendió a John aún más. El saber que Sherlock supo que él subiría, saber que el detective supo que él escucharía. Saber que Sherlock indudablemente escuchó el crujido del tercer escalón cuando subía y que, seguramente, sabía perfectamente lo que John estaba haciendo en este preciso instante.

Saber que se estaban masturbando al mismo tiempo, pensando el uno en el otro.

El siguiente gemido que escuchó John fue uno alto, y sonó mucho como si Sherlock hubiera dicho su nombre.

- Oh... _dios... _- gimió John, medio girado, con la frente apoyada contra la pared mientras se acariciaba la polla con más fuerza.

Un gemido ahogado más (John estuvo bastante seguro de que Sherlock se acababa de correr) y John hubo alcanzado su orgasmo, sin siquiera preocuparse por los chorros de semen que se precipitaron contra el papel de la pared de la señora Hudson. Se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo durante el orgasmo.

Escuchó la ducha cerrarse y el crujido bajo de la mampara de la ducha al deslizarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo, a la evidencia física de su sesión masturbadora compartida entre Sherlock y él deslizándose lentamente por la pared. Cogió una vieja camiseta de su cesto de la colada y limpió el desastre con culpabilidad.

Se congeló cuando escuchó un ligero golpe en su puerta un momento después. Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, un escalofrío de terror atravesó su cuerpo. Pudo imaginar que es lo que había al otro lado de la puerta: Sherlock con el pelo mojado, con las gotas de agua resbalando sobre su pálida piel, con un ligero sonrojo en su pecho por el orgasmo reciente y el agua caliente. Habría una toalla colgando indecentemente baja en sus caderas y una mirada depredadora en sus ojos...

Quería abrir la puerta y ver a Sherlock así. Quería esa versión de Sherlock en su habitación, en su cama, pero no pudo hacer que su cuerpo se moviera para abrir la puerta. Escuchó los pasos silenciosos hacia las escaleras unos segundos después y se maldijo a sí mismo por perder aquella oportunidad.

John se quedó en su dormitorio el resto del día, leyendo, dormitando y en general evitando a Sherlock. Sabía que Sherlock vería a través de él en el instante en que sus ojos se encontrasen y el pensamiento lo aterrorizaba; que Sherlock supiera lo que había hecho, lo que sentía, lo que quería, sólo mirándole, y luego...

¿Y luego qué? ¿Que actúe al respecto? ¿O qué se burle? Ambas opciones son igualmente probables. John no sabía que perspectiva le asustaba más. En el transcurso de la tarde había logrado abrirse paso de nuevo a través de la firme negación y tenía la intención de quedarse en ella indefinidamente. Era sólo una fase. Estaba confundido. Estaba sólo y demasiado unido al único amigo que había tenido realmente alguna vez.

Se masturbó otras dos veces en el transcurso del día y se preguntó si Sherlock había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando fue al piso de abajo mas tarde para preparar algo de cenar, Sherlock no apareció por ninguna parte. John no estaba seguro de si el suspiro que había dado era uno de alivio o de decepción.

Miró hacia puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, pensando durante un largo rato antes de empujarla lentamente hacia dentro. John nunca había estado en la habitación de Sherlock antes y, de repente, estaba interesado en ver cómo era. Al menos, eso se dijo a sí mismo, sólo es inofensiva e inexplicable curiosidad.

La habitación era pequeña, un poco más pequeña que una despensa grande, en realidad. Hay otra puerta en la pared opuesta a la que comparte con de la cocina, la cual parece sin uso, a juzgar por la pila de libros que llegaban a la altura de la cintura que había contra ella. La habitación tenía espacio suficiente para una cama individual, una mesilla y un estrecho armario de puertas correderas. Aparte de las pilas de libros, la habitación era espartana, por decir algo. Era obvio por el estado en el que estaba que Sherlock pasaba muy poco tiempo ahí.

Destacaba que en la mesilla de noche había una botella de lubricante con dispensador. El cajón de arriba de la mesilla estaba colgando ligeramente abierto y John se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a mirar dentro, pero no pudo resistirse. Tiró suavemente del pomo y el cajón se abrió deslizándose.

El cajón superior estaba vacío, excepto por una bolsa de plástico transparente conteniendo el más grande, más negro y más grueso consolador que John hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Los ojos de John se abrieron y cerró el cajón rápidamente con su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Se congeló por la culpabilidad, sus ojos se cerraron y escuchó atentamente el piso silencioso.

Unos cuantos momentos silenciosos después, John volvió a abrir lentamente el cajón. Miró el consolador y su primer pensamiento honesto fue: _Yo tengo la mitad de ese tamaño. Nunca podría estar a la altura._ Luego pensó: _Soy hetero, ¿por qué estoy pensando esto?_

Una pequeña voz en las profundidades de su mente (la cual, accidentalmente sonaba muy parecida a la de Sherlock) dijo: _Mentiroso. Sé que me quieres en tu cama._

_Oh dios, _pensó John, _es verdad_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Persuasión y Perspicacia**

Escrito por: **expoduck**

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**:

* En realidad dice fleshlight, pero lo traduje como masturbador, no sé si tiene otro nombre en español. (¡Me niego a describirlo!, busca en google y encontraras fotos.)

Intento promover los comentarios en AO3, donde las autoras pueden leerlos (o al menos ver que a la gente les gusta sus trabajos y dejan comentarios, si no entienden el español), así que estoy subiendo unos días antes los capítulos allí, por si queréis leerlos con un par de días de antelación.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Tomé prestado tu estetoscopio. Espero que no te importe - murmuró Sherlock en el desayuno un par de mañanas después con un tono que claramente implicaba que no le importaba si a John le importaba o no.

John levantó brevemente la mirada del Guardian y se encogió de hombros.

- Adelante, todo tuyo. - Vuelve su atención al periódico, alcanzando a ciegas una tostada de su plato.

La tostada de John está a medio camino de su boca cuando Sherlock murmura:

- Lo he estado usando para escucharte por la noche.

Los ojos de John se alzan hacia la cara de Sherlock y la expresión que le recibe hace que su cara se sonroje ardiendo, su jersey apretando su cuello. Sherlock no sólo lo está desnudando con los ojos, le está mirando con rayos x. Un miedo frío se asienta en el estómago de John. _Ahí viene. El ridículo. Negarlo todo._

Mira otra vez a su periódico pero sin verlo realmente.

- Justo después de que te fuiste a la cama, y justo antes de de que fueras a dormir... - continúa Sherlock, de forma casual -. Es sorprendente cuanto puede escuchar uno a través de las paredes, incluso en un edificio tan viejo como este...

John mira fijamente el periódico, su expresión facial inmutable, su tostada casi fría. Su corazón es un peso muerto en su pecho. Está seguro de que se ha detenido. Parece que no puede respirar tampoco. Un completo fallo cardio-pulmonar, lo cual es una pena en un hombre de su edad. El impulso de correr es casi abrumador, pero no puede mover ni un músculo.

Sherlock se inclina más cerca, sobre la repentinamente-demasiado-estrecha mesa y murmura:

- Sé que nombre susurras cuando te alcanza el orgasmo...

La mano de John suelta la tostada, pareciendo que lo hace por propia voluntad, y su mano se aprieta en un puño. Su corazón late con fuerza: pelear o huir.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando - dice John su voz uniforme mientras se aparta de la mesa y se levanta -. _Tú_ no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- Al contrario... - comienza Sherlock, pero nunca llega al final de su frase, ya que John ya ha salido por la puerta.

* * *

John evita a Sherlock tanto como puede durante los siguientes días, y no puede evitar pensar que Sherlock está haciendo que sea más fácil de lo que debería haber sido. Sherlock pasa mucho tiempo fuera del piso, y cuando los dos están en el piso juntos, Sherlock se retira a su habitación la mayoría del tiempo.

_Bien,_ piensa John. _Tal vez el imbécil perturbador finalmente ha cogido el mensaje de que ha estado comportándose mal._

John no se atreve a masturbarse, ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en ello. Está convencido de que Sherlock puede escucharle en cualquier momento y no quiere darle más munición.

Ellos intercambian bromas vacías en las raras comidas en las que coinciden, el comportamiento de Sherlock es totalmente cordial, incluso formal. John sólo sigue la corriente, porque ahí es donde siempre ha radicado su fuerza (en el compromiso y la negación, en apañárselas).

Es cuando John se da cuenta de que Sherlock ha empezado a evitar incluso mirarle que empieza a preocuparse.

En el desayuno una mañana, antes de su turno al mediodía en la clínica, es cuando la tensión llega a un punto crítico. Sherlock ya ni siquiera se sienta nunca con John durante el desayuno, no es que normalmente comiera nada de todas formas, pero era una rutina que John había llegado realmente a disfrutar.

Sherlock está recostado en el sofá, mirando intensamente a su móvil, ignorando completamente la presencia de John.

- ¿Sherlock?

- Hum - murmura Sherlock, si levantar la vista de su móvil.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar.

- Tenía la impresión de que hablar era lo último que necesitamos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dice John, frunciendo el ceño mientras Sherlock sigue mirando fijamente a su móvil.

- Una conversación fue lo que empezó todo esto. He estado intentando evitar que la tensión aumentara evitando hablar contigo innecesariamente.

John frunce profundamente el ceño.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero?

Sherlock finalmente levanta la vista, enfrentando los ojos de John. Se levanta y se mueve hacia la mesa, sentándose en la silla enfrente de John. Su voz es un gruñido bajo cuando habla de nuevo.

- No, sé lo que quieres, pero tú pareces intentar negártelo a ti mismo.

- No empieces otra vez - dice John, apoyando la espalda en su silla, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No estoy empezando nada - dice Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño ante la postura defensiva de John. John se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se mueve en su asiento, descruzando sus brazos.

- Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran - dice John -. Antes de todo esto. Bueno. Las cosas estaban bien. Nos llevábamos genial, todo era cómodo.

- Para ti - murmura Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú puedes sentirte cómodo en la negación, John, pero yo no.

- Yo no estoy negando nada.

- Yo quiero agacharme bajo la mesa y hacerte una mamada, y lo que es más, tú quieres que lo haga.

La boca de John se abrió de golpe, su cara sonrojándose inmediatamente. Hay un breve pero revelador momento de vacilación antes de su respuesta.

- No quiero.

- Miéntete a ti mismo si quieres, pero no puedes mentirme a mí. Puedo ver a través de ti. Puedo ver _dentro_ de ti. - Sherlock respira con fuerza, inclinándose sobre la mesa -. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

La única respuesta de John es un suspiro ahogado.

- No voy a dejar de desear esto, John, así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello - continúa Sherlock -. Cada vez que te mire, estaré pensando en todas las cosas que quiero hacerte _a _ti, _contigo_, y _para_ ti. Eso siempre estará ahí. Creo que es importante que lo sepas.

- Sherlock, por favor...

- ¡Esto no va a desaparecer! ¿No crees que intenté hacerlo? ¿Honestamente piensas que creo que este deseo es conveniente para mí?

- Siento ser una molestia - murmura John sarcásticamente.

Sherlock se aparta de la mesa decididamente.

- Dime que lo deje y lo haré. No lo mencionaré de nuevo. Dime que pare y pararé, pero no creo que eso sea lo que quieres.

- No voy a decirte lo que puedes y no puedes decir.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

Sherlock rodea la mesa y se inclina, poniendo las manos sobre las mejillas de John. John traga y se queda muy quiero mientras Sherlock mira sus labios.

La voz de Sherlock es baja y grave cuando murmura:

- Dime que no lo sientes, John. Dime que no lo quieres.

John se siente como una pequeña criatura del bosque encandilada por los faros mientras Sherlock le mira a los ojos.

- Yo... yo no... - tartamudea John -. Yo no... sé.

- ¿No quieres o no sabes? - murmura Sherlock, su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente a un lado -. Se claro.

John traga, mirando a la boca de Sherlock.

- Ene o ese e - susurra John, sintiendo su garganta seca.

Sherlock busca en los ojos de John, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla del doctor.

- Es un comienzo - murmura, su boca moviéndose muy lentamente acercándose a la de John.

John traga otra vez, aguantando el aliento, aún mirando los labios de Sherlock.

- ¿Quieres que te bese, John? - dice Sherlock, su voz baja y suave.

- No lo sé - susurra John, su corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Sherlock se acerca aún más, sus labios a sólo una fracción de pulgada de los de John. John inconscientemente separa sus labios, soltando el aliento suavemente por la boca.

Sherlock sonríe un poco y luego se va a su dormitorio con una espiral de su bata de seda azul, dejando a John agarrándose al borde de la mesa, su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

_Bastardo._

John corre escaletas arriba a su habitación, cierra con llave su puerta y se apoya contra ella pesadamente, jadeando más de lo que debería por su breve ejercicio.

Arroja su pijama mientras camina hacia la cama, pensando _Sherlock Holmes acabará matándome._

* * *

**Te necesito.**

**Llámame.**

**SH**

- ¿Qué? Pensé que no te gustaba hablar por teléfono - dice John a modo de saludo cuando Sherlock contesta.

Sólo ha estado en la clínica dos horas. Aún sigue confundido por su conversación durante el desayuno esa mañana e incluso más confundido por su épica sesión masturbatoria pre-trabajo, así que está menos inclinado a tolerar a Sherlock pidiéndole que vaya a casa para hacerle una taza de té, (o pasarle su teléfono, o encontrar su calavera, o ayudarle a atrapar las tarántulas que perdió por el piso [como el mes pasado... John aún no le perdona por eso]), de lo que estaría de otro modo.

Su cara se arruga en una expresión de preocupación cuando Sherlock sólo responde con un largo e inestable suspiro. _¿En qué problema se ha metido esta vez?_

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?

Otro suspiro tembloroso.

- ¿Sherlock? - repite John, ahora preocupándose, ya a medio camino de la puerta, su abrigo en su otra mano.

- _John..._ - jadea Sherlock.

John se congela en su camino, su respiración repentinamente atrapada en su pecho. Sherlock no suena como si se estuviera muriendo, o en problemas, o en peligro, para nada. Suena... bueno, suena como si estuviera disfrutando bastante él solo... O cómo imagina John que debe sonar en semejante situación, y él _lo ha _imaginado. Mucho.

- Sherlock, ¿dónde estás?

- En tu cama.

- Tú ¿qué? - suelta John.

Sherlock se queda en silencio, negándose a repetirse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? - pregunta John, sabiendo que se arrepentirá de esa pregunta. - ¿Un experimento?

- Algo... _ohh... _así...

John traga.

- ¿Te estás masturbando en mi cama?

La respuesta de Sherlock es un jadeante:

- No técnicamente...

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Usa tu imaginación, John.

_Créeme, lo estoy haciendo,_ piensa John.

- Estás imaginándolo, ¿no? Todas las cosas obscenas, indecorosas, retorcidas que podría estar haciéndome a mí mismo ahora...

John traga y se queda en silencio. _Bastardo adivino._

- Todas las cosas obscenas, retorcidas desviadas que podrías estar haciéndome tú, si simplemente estuvieras aquí... - dice Sherlock, su voz casi melancólica.

John frunce el ceño y menciona algo que ha estado molestándole desde que todo este asunto comenzó.

- Pensé que estabas "casado con tu trabajo".

- Estoy entre casos.

- ¿Así que estás aburrido y esto es una distracción, entonces? ¿Yo soy una distracción?

- ¿Eso es malo? - dice Sherlock, su voz de repente más baja, más profunda -. ¿Yo soy..._ malo_?

John siente su corazón palpitar en su pecho, su mano apretando el teléfono ligeramente más fuerte. Está en silencio durante un momento antes de hablar finalmente, su voz saliendo un poco más grave de lo que esperaba.

- Sí - dice cuidadosamente -. Eres muy malo.

Sherlock jadea suavemente sorprendido, luego gime.

- No tienes ni idea, John.

John traga con fuerza, luego lanza la precaución por la ventana y murmura:

- Cuéntame.

Una ligera risa baja al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- He tomado prestado otra cosa tuya. Algo... privado.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, lo he hecho.

- ¿Aparte del estetoscopio?

John aún no está seguro de por qué no le ha pedido a Sherlock que se lo devuelva.

- Otra cosa aparte de eso.

- ¿Lo qué, entonces?

- Adivina...

- Sherlock... - murmura John, a modo de advertencia.

Sherlock sonríe, una malvada y encantada pequeña sonrisa que John puede oír a través de las millas entre ellos, casi puede verla.

- Adivina - jadea.

- No lo sé - dice John -. No voy a adivinar.

- No eres para nada divertido - murmura Sherlock, su tono de voz encantado sugiere lo contrario.

- No eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

- Te daré una pista, ¿debería? - Sherlock prácticamente canta por la línea, claramente disfrutando su juego -. Sólo los había visto por internet... A penas podía creer en mi suerte cuando me metí en tu cama después de que te fueras y lo encontré bajo tus almohadas...

John se detiene durante un momento, de repente atascado por la imagen mental de Sherlock, largo, delgado, pálido y desnudo como el día en que nació, arrastrándose a gatas sobre su cama, deslizándose entre sus sábanas. Su más altas facultades mentales parecían haberle abandonado durante un largo momento, luego su cerebro se encendió, de nuevo en acción.

- Mi... ¡¿Tomaste "_prestado"_ mi _masturbador*_?! - sisea John, alzando sus ojos hacia la puerta cerrada, no creyendo realmente que esté siquiera diciendo lo que está diciendo.

Sherlock sonríe audiblemente y dice:

- No mucho después de que tú lo usaras, aparentemente. Aún estaba cálido. ¿Sabes?, realmente deberías lavarlo después de que has terminado con él...

- Oh, dios - murmura John, sintiendo una afilada punzada de lujuria vergonzosa a través de él.

- Aunque, ahorra lubricante...

John se muerde para ahogar un gemido, sus ojos cerrándose, su frente ligeramente arrugada.

- Fue una descarga bastante grande esta mañana, ¿no, John? Había pasado algo de tiempo, ¿no?

- Tú sabrás - murmura John -. Tú tienes el estetoscopio.

- Cierto - dice Sherlock -. No he tenido... inspiración auditiva desde lo que parece una eternidad. Me gustaba venirme cada noche, con tu orgasmo sonando en mis oídos...

- Oh, dios mío, Sherlock - susurra John -. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

- Poniéndote duro... - pronunció lentamente Sherlock.

John aclara su garganta suavemente y no confirma ni niega la furiosa erección que está teniendo ahora mismo.

- Sé que estas duro. Puedo oírlo en tu frecuencia respiratoria - Sonríe Sherlock a través de la línea telefónica.

John sabe que posiblemente no puede escuchar su dureza, o al menos cree que lo sabe, pero sabe con seguridad que si lo desafía, el detective lo escuchará en su voz. Así que no dice nada.

Sherlock ríe silenciosamente de nuevo y murmura:

- No necesito que hables para confirmarlo... Pero me gustaría escuchar tu voz.

- ¿Te gustaría?

Sherlock suspira temblorosamente y murmura:

- Oh sí...

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - pregunta John ligeramente incómodo, caminando hacia la ventana, dejando su abrigo en el respaldo de su silla.

- Cualquier cosa... - murmura Sherlock -. Lo que sea.

- Tal vez yo quiero escucharte a ti.

Un gemido bajo.

- Eso también funciona.

- Eres fácil de complacer, ¿no? - murmura John.

- No habitualmente, no...

- Dime qué estás haciendo, Sherlock.

- Estoy usando tu masturbador otra vez. Es un pequeño y maravilloso artilugio, ¿no? - murmura Sherlock, claramente fascinado por el juguete sexual de John -. El efecto de vacío es realmente increíble...

John cierra sus ojos y traga.

- ¿Lo has...? Ehm. ¿Lo has lavado?

- ¿Desde que me corrí la vez anterior, quieres decir?

John apenas contiene un gemido y s voz se quiebra cuando habla.

- Sí. Desde entonces.

- Entonces, para que quede claro, ¿me estás preguntando si estoy follando tu masturbador, con mi erección cubierta con el semen de ambos, tuyo y mío?

John traga con el estómago encogido.

- Hum, ¿sí?

Sherlock ríe suavemente y murmura:

- Deberías verme ahora, John. Cubierto de tu semen, sudoroso, consumido por la lujuria y la decadencia...

John exhala pesadamente en el teléfono, su aliento respondido por un gemido de Sherlock.

- ... con las piernas abiertas en medio de tu cama... empujando con mis caderas, follando el masturbador...

John mira hacia la puerta de su consulta y se frota la palma de su mano libre contra el bulto en sus pantalones.

- ¿Por qué no estás aquí, John? Oh, lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos...

- ¿No crees que eso haría que las cosas fueran... raras?

- Creo que eso haría que las cosas fueran _increíbles_ - inspira Sherlock -, y ambos siempre hemos sido raros...

- Habla por ti - murmura John, sonriendo y agitando su cabeza ligeramente.

Sherlock hace un pequeño ruido de frustración.

- He cambiado de idea... tú no deberías hablar. Sólo escucha...

John está a punto de dar una respuesta mordaz cuando Sherlock deja escapar un algo gemido. John traga con fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock?

- Aún estoy... ahh... follando el masturbador... He apretado el final, así que hay más succión. Se siente... como si fuera a quitarme la polla...

John gime suavemente, frotando la palma de su mano con más fuerza contra su erección.

- Desearía que estuvieras aquí...

- Mirándote... - murmura John.

- Dios, sí...

- Te gusta ser observado, ¿no?

- Por ti...

- Te gusta la forma en la que te miro.

- Nunca me viste así...

- Te he imaginado las veces suficientes - murmura John, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su franqueza.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. Me pone duro como ninguna otra cosa... - admite John, sintiendo su cara enrojecerse.

- Si estuvieras aquí, ¿te gustaría sólo mirarme, o querrías follarme?

- Jesús, Sherlock... ¿Querrías tú... eso?

- No soy una vergonzosa virgen, John. El hecho de que generalmente no cedo ante el sexo no significa que nunca lo haya hecho.

- Quieres decir...

- Sí, mi preferencia sexual es hacia la parte masculina de la especie, y mi predilección general, cuando está activa, es hacia abajo. ¿Es eso un problema?

- No - suelta John -. Ningún problema.

- Aunque la idea de follarte es bastante intrigante...

John respira muy lentamente al teléfono.

- Demasiado pronto. Entendido - murmura Sherlock.

- No es eso. Es sólo...

- Fóllame, John. Te quiero dentro de mí... - gime Sherlock, y John puede oír el esfuerzo en su voz.

- Oh dios...

- Sólo Sherlock está bien...

John sonríe, agitando la cabeza, preguntándose si ese cerebro se apaga alguna vez.

- Háblame, John.

Los ojos de John se cierran con fuerza y su voz es baja y áspera cuando respira al teléfono.

- Estoy tan duro por ti, Sherlock. _Tan _duro. Te deseo tan desesperadamente...

- Oh, John...

- Quiero hacer que te corras...

- Ohh...

- Quiero que te corras con mi polla dentro de ti... ¿Quieres mi gran, dura polla, Sherlock? - John se siente en shock por las palabras que salen de su boca.

Sherlock suena igual de sorprendido cuando suspira:

- _John_... sí...

- Quiero sostenerte debajo de mí y follarte con fuerza... Follar ese culo caliente tuyo...

- Oh _dios..._

- Dios, te deseo... Quiero derrumbarte... Quiero hacer que te corras...

- Oh _dios, John..._

- Quiero que te corras para mi, Sherlock...

- Tan cerca...

- Vamos, córrete para mí...

Sherlock exhala un largo y bajo gemido en el teléfono y John se descubre a si mismo aguantando el aliento mientras escucha. Su amigo solloza su nombre una y otra vez mientras se corre y John cierra sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior, saboreando cada gemido estremecedor.

Hay unos breves momentos de silencio, rotos sólo por respiraciones ralentizándose. John espera. Finalmente escucha la voz perezosa y saciada de su amigo.

- Eso fue... bastante satisfactorio.

- Eso sonó - murmura John, sonriendo un poco.

El teléfono se corta y John suspira silenciosamente, agitando su cabeza, sonriendo un poco más.

* * *

John llega a casa del trabajo, su estómago dando extrañas vueltas mientras sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Entra caminando en el salón para encontrar a Sherlock inclinado sobre su portátil, tecleando furiosamente. No alza la mirada para saludar a John.

- Buenas.

- Buenas - dice John, su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

John se queda de pie incómodamente en el marco de la puerta un momento más, siendo ignorado, antes de caminar hacia la cocina con la intención de hacer té.

- No tenemos leche - dice Sherlock, frunciéndole el ceño al portátil -. Bueno, cuando digo _acabada..._

John cierra los ojos, apoyándose con una mano en la puerta de la nevera, frotando su frente con la otra.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada importante. Sin embargo no es apta ya para el consumo humano.

- Vale - John suspira, exasperado.

- Trae algo de legía cuando salgas. Necesito más.

John se gira y mira hacia Sherlock. Así no es como se imaginaba que sería esta noche.

- ¿Algo más? - gruñe John.

- Mejor consíguete algo para cenar. Estoy demasiado ocupado para salir.

- Claro. Por supuesto.

Sherlock se detiene momentáneamente, alzando la mirada hacia John.

- ¿Algún problema? - pregunta, sonando como mucho medio interesado.

- Nop. Ningún problema - miente John -. Ningún problema en absoluto.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Sherlock devuelve su atención al portátil, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas, sonando en bajo.

- Sherlock...

- Trabajando.

John frunce el ceño más profundamente.

- Vale.

Se va al supermercado sin otra palabra.

* * *

Cuando John llega a casa del supermercado una hora después, él ignora a Sherlock. Aún está inclinado sobre su portátil y no parece haberse movido una pulgada en la hora que John estuvo fuera.

John va a la cocina, poniendo los víveres en su sitio, sin mirar a Sherlock, sin hablar con él, no reconociendo su presencia de ningún modo. Escucha una prolongada interrupción en el tecleo de Sherlock y sabe que está siendo observado, pero no reconoce eso tampoco.

Hay alrededor de un minuto de silencio, roto sólo por el ocasional golpe de John colocando la compra en cualquier armario no contaminado disponible que pueda encontrar.

- Estás enfadado conmigo - observa Sherlock.

- Lo estoy, maldita sea - murmura John, metiendo un paquete de arroz en un armario.

- No estabas enfadado hoy más temprano.

- Bien visto. Lo estoy ahora.

- No veo por qué - sentencia Sherlock, y cuando John le mira, puede ver que es verdad.

Eso sólo hace que John se enfade más. Camina hacia el salón.

- No puedes actuar como si simplemente nada hubiera pasado. No es así como funciona - dice John, sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Pero nada _ha _pasado.

John agita su cabeza con rapidez.

- No es verdad.

- No te he puesto una mano encima - dice Sherlock, y su voz es tan malditamente razonable que John tiene el no-del-todo-razonable impulso de darle un puñetazo tan fuerte como pueda.

- Ese no es el problema y tú lo sabes - suelta John, en lugar de golpearle.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? No lo veo.

- El problema es... es... Te dije que esto haría que las cosas se volvieran extrañas. Joder si te lo dije. ¡Pero, ohh no, yo soy el Gran Sherlock Holmes, lo sé todo!

- No lo hiciste, preguntaste si pensaba que practicar juntos sexo volvería las cosas raras. No hemos practicado sexo - señala Sherlock -. Y yo lo sé todo - añade, en un intento enfermizo de humor. Espera que aparezca una sonrisa en la cara de su amigo y es sólo cuando no lo hace que sabe que realmente está en problemas.

John lo mira fijamente, completamente enfurecido, durante un momento más antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la puerta del salón.

- ¿A dónde vas? - llama Sherlock tras él.

- A la cama.

La puerta se golpea con fuerza como signo de puntuación.

* * *

Sus mantas están echadas hacia atrás, la sábana de abajo arrugada. John mira a la cama durante un largo momento antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. La cierra con llave casi automáticamente.

Cruza la habitación, aún frunciendo el ceño, pero curioso. Su almohada tiene algún pelo negro en ella. La sábana esta arrugada sobre todo en el medio, donde Sherlock debe haber estado tumbado.

_...con las piernas abiertas en la cama, embistiendo con las caderas..._

Dios, John casi puede verle mientras mira la cama. Su pene está duro, a pesar o quizás debido a su enfado. Se desnuda rápidamente, eficientemente, tirando la ropa al suelo, luego se arrastra sobre la cama. Se acuesta con la espalda apoyada en el punto que Sherlock ocupó nueve horas antes.

La cama de John huele como Sherlock. Gira su cabeza a un lado, oliendo su almohada, oliendo el caro champú de Sherlock, oliendo a sexo, oliendo a arrogancia. Vale, tal vez no oliendo a arrogancia, pero todas las esencias combinadas, activan el recuero de ella.

_Dios_, esta duro. Si no estuviera tan enfadado con Sherlock, iría abajo, lo agarraría y lo arrastraría hasta arriba a esta habitación. Lo empujaría cara abajo en la cama. Lo sujetaría y lo follaría como dijo que haría. Duro. Hacerle gemir "_John_" como lo hizo en la ducha, en el teléfono, en la cabeza de John cada noche. Hacer que Sherlock deje de ignorarle.

John cierra sus ojos y desliza una mano ciegamente bajo su almohada extra en la parte no utilizada de la cama. Sus dedos tocan la carcasa del masturbador y suspira, cerrando su mano alrededor de él. Lentamente lo saca de debajo de la almohada, luego gira hacia su costado, mirándolo.

Sherlock lo limpió. John está un poco decepcionado si es honesto consigo mismo. El masturbador tiene la aplicación anal puesta; es la que John prefiere últimamente, y desliza dentro su dedo y sonríe un poco a su pesar. Sherlock lo ha lubricado, listo para el uso de John.

Mientras John desliza el envoltorio apretado sobre su dolorido pene, mira la penetración e imagina que es el apretado culo de Sherlock aceptando su gruesa dureza. Un escalofrío de furiosa lujuria atraviesa su cuerpo cuando empieza a bombear su mano.

_Sherlock tuvo su pene en él antes. Él lo usó para correrse dos veces_. John encuentra esa violación de su propiedad personal inconcebiblemente sexy.

Gira de frente, atrapando el masturbador entre las sábanas y su cuerpo, cierra sus ojos, embiste con sus caderas e imagina que esta follando a Sherlock desde detrás. Sherlock está haciendo gruñidos ahogados contra la almohada, y está _tan apretado_.

_¿Ves, Sherlock?_ Piensa. _Podrías estar teniendo esto si no fueras tan imbécil._

Recordando la forma entrecortada en la que Sherlock habló por teléfono. Recordando sus susurros y sus gemidos. Recordando la forma en la que su adecuada y elegante voz dijo "_joder_" y "_polla_" y "_John_" y "_si_" y "_Dios_".

John siente un escalofrío, embistiendo con sus caderas con más fuerza. La cama esta crujiendo, las tablas del suelo llevarán el ruido directamente al piso de abajo donde está Sherlock, y a John no le importa si Sherlock le escucha. De hecho, él _quiere_ que Sherlock sepa lo qué se está perdiendo.

Siente una especie de placer vengativo al masturbarse, imaginando follarse a Sherlock, imaginando darle al hombre lo que quería tan desesperadamente más temprano; lo que él con gusto le hubiera dado si no pensara que su trabajo es más importante.

Cuando John se corre, no dice el nombre de Sherlock. No lo hace. Se niega a hacerlo.

Se niega a admitir hasta que lo ha pensado si quiera.

* * *

John asume que Sherlock ha decidido que las palabras son el problema. El siguiente movimiento viene justo la mañana siguiente, en forma de Sherlock inmovilizándolo con una intensa mirada y presionando su espalda silenciosamente contra la puerta de la nevera. Siente como si estuviera paralizado cuando Sherlock silenciosamente se arrodilla frente a él, sus ojos aún fijos en los de John.

John exhala vacilantemente mientras dedos largos y pálidos desabrochan sus pantalones y lentamente abren sus vaqueros.

Ya está medio duro y se sonroja violentamente cuando la mirada de Sherlock se mueve hasta su entrepierna. Traga alrededor del nudo de su garganta, intentando hacer que su voz funcione, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra, Sherlock ha empujado su cara dentro de los pantalones de John, respirando profundamente. John se traga un gemido y sus manos se aprietan en los hombros de Sherlock, sobre todo porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas, pero en parte porque se siente demasiado en conflicto por lo que obviamente va a pasar ahora. No sabe qué es lo que quiere más: apartar a Sherlock o acercarlo más, más, más cerca.

Sherlock se aparta y sonríe hacia John ligeramente. Un tirón más fuerte y sus calzoncillos y vaqueros están abajo alrededor de sus muslos, su pene completamente duro ahora en el frio aire de la cocina. Sherlock lame sus labios lentamente mientras lo mira, luego sus ojos se alzan para encontrarse con los de John.

Sin palabras, sin aliento, sin poder hacer nada, John asiente, sólo un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Sherlock sonríe, triunfante, una sonrisa ligeramente depredadora, luego mueve su cabeza hacia delante, recorriendo la fría punta de su nariz ligeramente por la parte delantera de la dureza de John. John exhala pesadamente, sus manos apretando ligeramente los hombros de Sherlock.

Cuando Sherlock toma el pene de John en su boca, lo hace con la misma energía impaciente con la que hace la mayoría de las cosas: la toma directo hasta el final de su garganta, aspirando con fuerza mientras retrocede. Repite el movimiento, una y otra vez, y es demasiado, demasiado intenso, casi doloroso. Una de las manos de John se mueve a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock, agarrando su pelo ligeramente.

La respuesta de Sherlock es un gemido bajo y un rápido movimiento para tomar profundamente a John en su garganta de nuevo. Esta vez, los dedos de John se aprietan en el pelo de Sherlock, deteniendo su movimiento. Los labios de Sherlock se aprietan alrededor de la dureza de John y succiona con fuerza, sus mejillas ahuecándose mientras su cabeza se retira suavemente.

Los ojos de John están fijos en los labios de Sherlock, que se aprietan con firmeza alrededor de su pene. Tiene una mirada de vaga incredulidad en su rostro mientras empieza a empujar dentro de esa caliente y húmeda boca, con cuidado, despacio. Los ojos de Sherlock están abiertos, mirando arriba hacia él con una expresión de deseo desnudo. Sherlock deja escapar un gruñido silencioso de frustración y mueve su mano hacia atrás para coger la mano de John que sujeta su pelo, alejando suavemente sus dedos. Su otra mano se mueve para apartar la mano de su hombro.

Sherlock sujeta ambas manos de John, apretándolas contra la puerta de la nevera a los lados mientras lentamente mueve su cabeza, tomando el pene de John tan profundamente como puede, luego sacándolo, succionando con fuerza. El ritmo no tan castigador como cuando empezó, pero está volviendo loco a John.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cierran despacio y su frente se arruga ligeramente mientras toma a John aún más profundo. John puede escucharlo intentando suprimir el reflejo de nausea y las embestidas de sus caderas son completamente instintivas. Sherlock traga alrededor de su garganta llena del pene y John tiembla violentamente en respuesta, sujetando con más fuerza las manos de Sherlock, encantado de haber derrotado al presuntuoso bastardo tan presumido sobre su maestría controlando su reflejo de nausea.

Sherlock mueve su cabeza más rápido, respirando sonoramente por su nariz, haciendo ruiditos y gemidos los cuales zumban directos a través del cuerpo de John. Está desmoronando a John, pieza a pieza, primero su certeza sobre su sexualidad, luego su resistencia y ahora su autocontrol. John empuja con sus caderas contra la cabeza en movimiento de Sherlock, su aliento atragantándose con cada afilada inhalación, luchando con fuerza para reprimir los suspiros y gemidos burbujeando en su pecho.

O dios, Sherlock va ha hacer que se corra. Debería advertirle, ¿no? Tiene miedo de hablar por si rompe el hechizo, por si las palabras detienen a Sherlock en su actuación con esa mágica boca suya. Pero correrse sin más en su boca sin advertirle parece un poco rudo...

_Voy a correrme en la boca de Sherlock_¸ piensa John mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás contra la puerta de la nevera. Ese pensamiento casi es suficiente para hacerlo.

Intenta mover sus manos, intenta advertir a Sherlock, intenta apartarlo. Sherlock sólo aprieta el agarre sobre las manos de John, sujetándolas contra la puerta más firmemente.

Luego Sherlock toma a John profundamente de nuevo y _gruñe alrededor de su pene._

El tiempo se detiene para John, su cuerpo se tambalea al borde del orgasmo. Todo lo que existe para John es su pene y la boca de Sherlock, su necesidad imperiosa y lo implacable que es Sherlock. El mundo de John se vuelve blanco y luego sus caderas dan un empujón hacia delante, su polla palpitando en la boca de Sherlock, inundándola con su semen. Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras Sherlock lo arrastra hacia su desahogo, sus manos apretando las de Sherlock, gimiendo su nombre sin darse cuenta, luego susurrándolo como una oración cuando se viene abajo, sus ojos aún cerrados, su cabeza aún apoyándose contra la puerta.

John siente a Sherlock apartarse, jadea silenciosamente cuando el frío aire de la cocina golpea contra su pene húmedo por la saliva y sus manos son liberadas. Cuidadosamente abre sus ojos y mira hacia abajo a Sherlock, quien ahora está sentado sobre sus talones. Mientras mira, Sherlock arrastra un largo y blanco pulgar sobre su labio inferior, mira la mancha de semen recogido de cerca durante unos momentos antes de lamerlo para dejarlo limpio. Luego su mirada se eleva hasta la cara de John.

John traga y empieza a hablar, pero Sherlock alza una mano para detenerlo. Se mueve hacia delante y John suspira silenciosamente, luego frunce el ceño un poco cuando siente a Sherlock subir sus bóxers cuidadosamente, casi tiernamente, y luego abrochar sus vaqueros.

Sherlock inclina su cabeza, descansando su frente contra el muslo derecho de John. John no sabe exactamente por qué, pero lo siente como una disculpa. John enreda sus dedos en la parte de atrás del pelo de Sherlock, frotando su nuca suavemente con los dedos, esperando transmitir algún tipo de aceptación. Ellos se quedan así durante un rato antes de ser asustados por el sonido de la puerta principal y el golpeteo los pasos de Lestrade en las escaleras.

Tan rápido como un rayo, Sherlock se ha apartado, avanzando resuelto hacia el salón mientras John simplemente mira, sus rodillas aún temblando.

* * *

Las rodillas de John aún se sienten un poco débiles media hora después, mientras Sherlock examina la escena del crimen. No puede parar de mirar a las manos que desabrocharon sus vaqueros, al pelo de Sherlock, aún revuelto por dedos pasionales, a los ligeramente enrojecidos labios que estuvieron tan recientemente envueltos alrededor de su pene. A la boca en la que se corrió. La boca la cual probablemente aún sabe a John Watson.

_Dios._ Esa boca.

Esa boca está ahora mismo hablándole.

- Hum. Lo siento. ¿Qué? - pregunta John, pateándose mentalmente.

- Te pedí que mires el cuerpo - dice Sherlock, con altiva impaciencia -. Presta atención, John.

- Lo siento - murmura John, y se mueve para examinar al cuerpo.

Sherlock a penas se mueve a un lado.

- Marcas de ligaduras alrededor del cuello. Hemorragias petequiales en los ojos, consistentes con la asfixia por estrangulación - dice John, confirmando lo que Sherlock ha deducido ya sin ninguna duda. John alza la mano derecha del cuerpo, examinándola -. Muerto hace alrededor de tres horas, en base a la lividez.

- ¿Y? - murmura Sherlock.

- ¿Y qué? Eso es todo lo que tengo - dice John, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sherlock le frunce el ceño profundamente a John. John muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente.

- De acuerdo - murmura Sherlock, finalmente -. Gracias.

Sherlock procede a detallar todas las cosas que John se ha perdido en su examen del cuerpo, y unas cuantas que John posiblemente no hubiera podido saber a mayores. John se queda atrás durante el resto de la media hora que se pasan en la escena del crimen, y no hablan otra vez hasta que están en el taxi, de camino a casa.

- Eso fue... increíble - dice John, manteniendo cuidadosamente su voz baja mientras se inclina hacia Sherlock.

- ¿La escena del crimen? - susurra Sherlock, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño -. A penas.

- No, el hum. Antes de la escena del crimen.

Sherlock gruñe como respuesta, aún absorto en el mensaje que está escribiendo en su teléfono.

- Nunca tuve... Quiero decir... - John tropieza con sus propias palabras -. Gracias - termina, sin convicción.

- No tengo tiempo de hablar sobre eso ahora - dice Sherlock sin siquiera alzar la mirada.

El tono despectivo en la voz de Sherlock es como un vaso de agua fría sobre John.

- Vale - murmura para sí mismo -. Vale...

Sherlock mira hacia John durante un momento como si estuviera a punto de hablar, luego agita su cabeza y vuelve su atención a su móvil. John está demasiado ocupado apretando su mandíbula y mirando por la ventanilla del taxi para darse cuenta de todos modos.

John se queda en silencio durante el resto del viaje en taxi, luego lo intenta de nuevo una vez que están a salvo dentro de su piso.

- Sherlock, necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Otra vez? - dice Sherlock, sonando acosado mientras se lanza hacia su portátil.

- Sí, otra vez.

- Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que nada bueno salía de nosotros dos hablando sobre esto.

- Yo necesito hablar esto.

- Vale - dice Sherlock, apoyándose contra la mesa y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Entonces... - empieza John, titubea, la mirada en la cara de Sherlock no le anima exactamente a continuar.

Sherlock empieza la conversación por él.

- Entonces, te hice una felación. Gran cosa.

- Es una gran cosa para mí.

- Puedo verlo. Fallo al entender por qué.

John frunce el ceño.

- Porque es _sexo_, Sherlock. Practiqué sexo con mi mejor amigo _hombre_. ¿Por qué no es una gran cosa para tí?

- Porque yo soy _gay_, John, y disfruto inmensamente siéndolo. Tú también lo hiciste.

- Sí, pero...

- El único motivo por lo que se está convirtiendo en una gran cosa es porque, peor que ser simplemente inútil para mí, ahora mismo estás interfiriendo en medio de mi trabajo.

- ¿Interfiriendo?

- Sí. Eres una distracción.

- Oh. Ya veo.

- Esta conversación es un ejemplo perfecto de eso. Podría estar trabajando ahora mismo, pero en su lugar estoy siendo forzado a tener una conversación innecesaria.

- ¿Innecesaria? Vale. Bien. De acuerdo.

- El trabajo siempre es lo primero. Siempre estuvo por delante de este... devaneo.

- ¿Devaneo?

- Sí.

- _Devaneo._

- Devaneo, sí.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que es para ti? Jódete, Sherlock.

- Estoy ocupado. Tal vez después.

John aprieta sus puños y entorna los ojos hacia Sherlock. Sherlock alza una ceja, inclinando la cabeza, aparentemente estudiando la reacción de John con interés.

- Me acosaste hasta que me rendí ¿y ahora qué? ¿Esto es una venganza?

- No, no es una especie de estúpida venganza por tu... reticencia.

- ¡Tú eras el que quería eso!

- Quería eso, pero no quería... _esto_. - Sherlock hace un gesto frustrado y expansivo el cual supone John que pretende abarcar toda la incómoda situación actual.

- ¿No quieres reconocer lo que ha pasado?

- No tengo ningún problema reconociéndolo. Lo que no quiero es agonizar sobre eso durante horas y analizarlo.

- Tú quieres analizar todo lo demás... ¿cómo es que esto es diferente? ¿Soy de algún modo menos importante que el tipo muerto que acabamos de ver? ¿Tengo siquiera una mención en la "Lista de cosas que Sherlock Holmes considera importantes"?

- John, ahora estás siendo deliberadamente difícil. Si quisiera histrionismos ridículos, estaría ligando con mujeres - bufa Sherlock -. Pensé que eras mejor que eso.

John se queda mirándolo boquiabierto, sin palabras, incrédulo tanto ante la misoginia trivial como por el insulto con el que le acaba de golpear. Sherlock toma eso como una señal de que la conversación ha terminado y es libre de volver a su trabajo. Vuelve su atención hacia el portátil.

- Tú... colosal gilipollas - dice John, agitando la cabeza.

Sherlock no contesta, ni siquiera da algún indicio de que aún sea consciente de la presencia de John. John suelta un bufido y sale hecho una furia del piso.

* * *

John camina alrededor de diez minutos antes de decidir qué es lo que va a hacer. Lo que va a hacer es caminar hasta el siguiente bar que vea y estar agradable y cómodamente molesto.

El siguiente bar resulta ser una pequeña taberna cálida y tradicional. Es tranquila, él es uno de las tres únicas personas que hay en el lugar. Pide una pinta de cerveza amarga y va a acurrucarse a un sofá de cuero frente a una televisión de plasma anacrónica, que está poniendo el partido de United contra Tottenham.

Un par de horas después, Jon va por su cuarta pinta y ha hecho un nuevo amigo. Su nombre es Gabe y es de España. Tiene un largo pelo negro y ondulado y los ojos más negros que John haya visto nunca. Es tan gay como largo es el día y ha estado suministrando cervezas a John en un intento no-muy-lejos-de-ser-exitoso de seducción.

Toques ligeros, aproximación corporal, halagos, miradas arrasadoras, el tipo realmente está haciendo todas las paradas. John se siente muy a gusto cuando Gabe desliza su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, pasando sus dedos por el corto pelo sobre la oreja de John.

Honestamente, John no puede recordar la última vez que alguien puso tanto esfuerzo en ligar con él, mucho menos un alguien _hombre._ A lo mejor, esta podría ser una noche muy interesante, a lo peor será la confirmación de la sospecha de John de que no es tan bisexual si no Sherlocksexual.

John sonríe un poco cuando Gabe murmura, bajo en su oreja:

- Eres un hombre muy sexy, John.

- Hum. Gracias. Muchas gracias. Eso es muy amable.

- Me gustaría mucho besarte - prácticamente ronronea Gabe.

- ¿Ah sí? - pregunta John, ahora mirando a Gabe, sus cejas alzadas.

- Sí, me gustaría - murmura Gabe, asintiendo sinceramente -. ¿Me dejarías?

John no está realmente seguro de sentirse atraído hacia Gabe, pero mira en sus profundos ojos negros durante un momento antes de murmurar:

- Adelante.

Gabe inmediatamente desliza su mano al rededor de la parte de atrás del cuello de John y tira de él para acercarlo, tomando sus labios en un suave pero hambriento beso. John responde entusiastamente, sorprendiéndose hasta a si mismo, juntando sus manos en la parte delantera de la cara camisa de seda negra de Gabe.

Incluso cuando sus labios se mueven contra los de Gabe, está imaginando como sería besar a Sherlock. Se está preguntando si Sherlock haría todos esos ruiditos de gruñidos, si él tomaría el control como Gabe, o dejaría a John tomar la iniciativa. Se pregunta si Sherlock querría besarlo en absoluto; si eso es siquiera algo que Sherlock _hace._

Se besan apasionadamente durante unos minutos, hasta que John se siente culpable ya que fingir que Gabe es Sherlock saca lo mejor de él. Rompe el beso y mira a los ojos de Gabe, expirando lentamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? - pregunta Gabe, sus ojos negros por la lujuria.

- Yo... eh... - comienza John, sobresaltado.

- Haré cualquier cosa que quieras - susurra Gabe, rozando sus labios de nuevo contra los de John -. Puedes hacerme cualquier cosa que quieras...

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Absolutamente cualquiera. Chupármela, follarme... Hacerme daño... - Gabe susurra con urgencia, su aliento caliente sobre los labios de John. - Te la chuparé... me comeré tu culo... cualquier cosa.

- _Dios_...

- Mi cuerpo es tuyo, si lo quieres - Gabe suspira, frotando sus labios contra el cuello de John -. Y _sé_ que lo quieres.

La mano de Gabe se desvió hacia la entrepierna de John, explorando gentilmente la dura polla allí encerrada. Se inclina ligeramente y toma de nuevo los labios de John, besándole sin aliento hasta que John lo aparta con un silencioso gruñido.

- Gabe. Lo siento, pero no puedo - dice John, sus labios aún tentadoramente cerca de los de Gabe. Sujeta la muñeca de Gabe y aparta su mano de su polla. - Tengo que ir a casa.

- La noche es joven - murmura Gabe -, y te deseo...

- Tengo... tengo a alguien. Está esperando por mí en casa - suspira John, resistiendo desesperadamente la urgencia de besar otra vez a Gabe. Parece que es bi después de todo. Tal vez los altos, de pelo oscuro, misteriosos y fuertes son su tipo en lo que respecta a los tíos.

- ¿Él te besa como lo hago yo? - pregunta Gabe, luego besa a John otra vez como para darle una base para la comparación.

John gruñe en la boca de Gabe, pasando sus manos por la suave seda de su camisa mientras lo empuja suavemente.

- No lo sé - suspira suavemente John, sus ojos cerrados -. No lo sé.

- Ah, un amor no correspondido - dice Gabe con simpatía -. Es un cabrón, ¿no?

- Dímelo a mí - murmura John, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios mientras encuentra otra vez la mirada de Gabe.

- Yo te corresponderé _durante toda la noche_ si vienes conmigo...

- Es una oferta muy tentadora - murmura John, y realmente lo es.

- Pero la respuesta es no - dice Gabe, dándole una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

- Lo siento - dice John -. Debería irme.

- Puedes seguir fingiendo que soy él, si quieres - suspira Gabe confidencialmente, inclinándose cerca -. Ni siquiera me importa si me llamas por su nombre. Fóllame en la oscuridad, y nunca verás la diferencia...

John siente una afilada puñalada de culpabilidad ante eso. ¿Tan transparente debe ser?

- Yo... no puedo hacer eso, Gabe. No estaría bien - dice John, pero _joder_, quiere hacerlo.

- Tú te lo pierdes, hermoso John - ronronea Gabe.

Gabe roba un beso ardiente más el cual rápidamente se sale de control, Gabe prácticamente se sube encima de John en su entusiasmo. John rompe en beso y mira a los ojos de Gabe, respirando temblorosamente.

- Realmente tengo que irme, lo siento - murmura John.

Gabe le sonríe maliciosamente y se aparta de John, luego se estira en el sofá, su erección empujando en sus pantalones negros, sus muslos separados indecentemente. John traga, mirando abiertamente.

- Jesús - exhala John -. _Realmente_ lo siento.

- Estaré aquí si cambias de opinión...

- Buenas noches, Gabe.

John sonríe ligeramente y saluda con la cabeza mientras se levanta del sofá, evitando mirar a Gabe otra vez. Se va, Gabe mirando sin sutileza su culo mientras se aleja.

Mientras deja el pub solo, John no ve la alta figura envuelta en la oscuridad de un portal al otro lado de la calle, mirando, su rostro pálido tenso y preocupado.

Está felizmente ignorante cuando la misma alta figura ve a Gabe saliendo del pub para seguir a John, lo deja inconsciente y lo arrastra a un callejón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Persuasión y Perspicacia**

Escrito por: **expoduck**

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**:

Intento promover los comentarios en AO3, donde las autoras pueden leerlos (o al menos ver que a la gente les gusta sus trabajos y dejan comentarios, si no entienden el español), así que estoy subiendo unos días antes los capítulos allí, por si queréis leerlos con un par de días de antelación.

Este capítulo ha sido traducido mientras estaba en un café viendo el Big Ben de fondo, por lo que las distracciones han sido muchas y muy buenas. Con esto quiero decir que si hay algún error en la traducción perdonéis mi falta de atención.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, el borde de la sábana deja una apretada y blanca línea a través del pecho y cuello del durmiente doctor. John se estira mientras se despierta, confundido por su confinamiento. Sus ojos tardan unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la brillante luz de su lámpara de noche y mira de reojo hacia arriba a la seria cara de Sherlock.

- He estado pensando en ti - le informa Sherlock, sujetando las sábanas y mantas de John y, por lo tanto, su cuerpo, apretándolo con fuerza.

- Tú… Vale. ¿A sí?

- Sí. Me provocó una erección. Tú me has provocado una erección.

John sólo parpadea mientras Sherlock muestra su punto empujando su polla erecta contra su muslo, a través de las sábanas, mantas y pijama.

- Yo, hum… eso me parece notar - logra murmurar John.

- No por primera vez esta noche, tampoco. Creo que deberías ayudarme con ella, ya que tú eres la causa - murmura Sherlock, empujando sus caderas contra el muslo de John. - Creo que es lo justo.

John se encontró disculpándose sin pensarlo.

Sherlock se rio silenciosamente, encantado.

-Oh, no te disculpes. Lo estoy disfrutando bastante.

Volviendo a sus sentidos, John frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque te deseo, John. Te necesito. - Sherlock suspiró, acercando su cara a la de John.

John giró su cara a un lado.

- Cerré la puerta con llave por un motivo.

- Nunca vas a ser capaz de dejarme fuera - murmura Sherlock, - pero tampoco nunca vas a querer.

John frunció el ceño más profundamente, sus ojos cerrándose involuntariamente cuando Sherlock mete su cabeza en su cuello y le raspa con sus dientes. Intenta suprimir un escalofrío, pero Sherlock lo sabe, lo sabe todo de él. Cada ligero toque preciso es como fuego atravesando su cuerpo y no tiene poder para resistir el calor entre ellos.

Gime suavemente y empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, frotando su pene endurecido contra los músculos abdominales de Sherlock. John escucha su respiración entrecortada; es claro que Sherlock quiere esto tan desesperadamente como lo hace él. John separa sus rodillas y Sherlock entiende la pista, deslizándose por su cuerpo, apoyándose entre sus muslos.

El primer contacto de polla dura contra polla dura no fue menos electrizante por las capas de sábanas, mantas y pijama entre ellos. John alzó la vista para ver el ligero sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas de Sherlock. Estaba tan increíblemente caliente por la admisión de la lujuria sentida por Sherlock que empujó de nuevo hacia él un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, causando que ambos gimieran y sonrieran simultáneamente.

- ¿Entiendo entonces que el caso está... _oh..._ resuelto?

- Oh, sí. Deprimentemente simple al final.

- Por supuesto. Y entonces decidiste honrarme con tu presencia.

- Sí, así es. Y cierta parte de tu anatomía parece apreciarlo bastante - musitó Sherlock, frotando su entrepierna contra la de John. - No había previsto que estuvieras tan dispuesto en vista de nuestra anterior conversación...

- Aún estoy furioso contigo.

- Había medio pensado que podría tener que forzarte - continúa Sherlock, ignorando la respuesta de John.

- No hay motivo por el que no puedas igualmente... - suspira John, elevando la cabeza, intentando acariciar sus labios con los de Sherlock.

Sherlock se aparta ligeramente, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Eres magnífico cuando estás enfadado, por cierto...

- ¿Has estado haciéndolo a propósito? - murmura John, frunciendo el ceño mientras deja caer su cabeza de nuevo hacia la almohada.

- No - dice Sherlock, - pero sin embargo he estado disfrutándolo...

Sherlock ataca la piel sensible de la garganta de John con besos y mordiscos juguetones. John maldice interiormente su entrenamiento militar a la hora de hacer la cama, retorciéndose contra la sábana para liberarse.

- Déjame tocarte... - suspira John. - Necesito tocarte.

- Sé lo que necesitas - murmura Sherlock, - y no es...

- Suelta mis brazos... ohhh, _Cristo..._ déjame sacar los brazos de las mantas.

- No, John, me temo que no puedo hacer eso - susurra Sherlock, sus labios frotándose contra la oreja izquierda de John.

- A penas puedo... respirar, Sherlock - logra decir John, con la piel de gallina extendiéndose por todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

- Y eso te gusta, ¿no? - murmura Sherlock contra sus labios, antes de besarle a penas fugazmente.

John se estremece, su cabeza levantándose de la almohada, atrapando el beso, y suspirando:

- Dios, sí...

Sherlock sonríe mientras se aleja más, sujetando las sábanas más apretadamente sobre los hombros de John.

- Te gusta ser dominado, ¿no?

John sonríe sin remedio y suspira:

- Me está gustando ahora mismo...

- ¿Te gustaría ser atado y follado?

John no tiene una respuesta; su gemido estremecedor es respuesta suficiente.

- Interesante - musita Sherlock, empujando hacia abajo más fuerte con sus caderas, causando una deliciosa fricción en el duro pene de John. - ¿Has sido follado antes, John?

- ¿Quieres decir...

- Sexo anal. ¿Has tenido una polla en tu culo?

John empuja hacia arriba más fuerte contra Sherlock, su cuerpo vibrando con lujuria, con deseo.

- No - responde Sherlock por él, - no la has tenido. Pero te gusta la idea, ¿no? Te gusta la idea de una parte de mí dentro de ti...

- Sherlock... - jadea John. - Por favor...

- ...separando tus muslos... alzando tus tobillos... forzando mi camino dentro de ti...

- Joder...

Sherlock sonríe sin aliento mientras se mueve contra John.

- Me pregunto cuan apretado estará para mi tu virginal cuerpo...

- _Cristo..._ joder...

- Cuán fuerte apretaras mi polla mientras te lleno...

Una pequeña e histérica parte de John casi se ríe con el sonido de la voz entrecortada y educada de Sherlock diciendo la palabra "polla".

Sherlock hace eco de la sonrisa de John, con una ligera mirada confundida en sus ojos.

- ¿Algo divertido? - murmura.

- Dios, sí - suspira John. - Esto es una _locura._

- Tienes razón. Probablemente deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Trabajarlo hasta llegar a un coito con penetración completa.

- Sherlock, cállate y bésame - declara John, alzando sus caderas con fuerza.

- No crees que esto hará las cosas raras, ¿verdad?

John deja escapar un gemido frustrado y alza la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cama, empujando a Sherlock hacia atrás, liberando sus brazos. En cuanto sus brazos estuvieron liberados se envolvieron alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock, tirando de él para acercarlo mientras John reclama su boca en un beso furioso.

Y es _bueno_. Es _tan bueno_. John no cree que nunca haya tenido un primer beso tan bueno. Está seguro de que nunca tuvo uno tan pornográfico, labios y dientes enfrentándose en una lucha por el dominio. Sherlock hace pequeños ruiditos como gemidos cuando John toma el control, moviendo su lengua contra los labios de Sherlock, luego haciendo palanca insistentemente hasta que se rinde. Sus lenguas se tocan y ambos gruñen placenteramente, el beso profundizándose, sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos instintivamente.

Sherlock empuja a John hacia abajo de nuevo contra la cama, empujando su cabeza contra la almohada mientras intenta tomar el control de nuevo. John recorre ligeramente la columna de Sherlock con sus dedos y lo siente estremecerse entre sus brazos. Esta pequeña muestra de vulnerabilidad de su amigo hace que John lo abrace un poco más apretado, empuje sus caderas un poco más fuerte, lo bese un poco más desesperadamente.

Sherlock rompe el beso y se echa hacia atrás, John dando un pequeño y desesperado gemido. Rápidamente se mueve para ponerse tras la cama y tira de las mantas hacia abajo violentamente, liberando a John. Sus ojos se deslizan por el cuerpo tumbado de espaldas del doctor y se detienen un momento en la erección marcada en los pantalones de su pijama. John se mueve ligeramente en la cama, sintiéndose de repente consciente de si mismo y expuesto.

- No seas así, John - murmura Sherlock, luego se saca su camiseta delgada camiseta interior-exterior por encima de la cabeza, tirándola al suelo del dormitorio de John. Mira hacia abajo, una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras John lo mira de arriba a abajo, admirando la extensión de pálida piel sobre los torneados pero delgados músculos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el bulto marcado en los pantalones de Sherlock.

- No estoy siendo de ningún modo... - dice John, un poco sin aliento.

- Dime que no me deseas _ahora_ - murmura Sherlock, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

- No podría ni aunque lo intentase - concede John, mirando a los ojos de Sherlock. - Ven aquí.

Sherlock sonríe y se une a John en la cama, tumbándose de lado junto a él, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por el frente de la camiseta con la que duerme John. John suspira, mirando la pálida mano lentamente, lentamente moviéndose hacia abajo por su torso. Su pene da una sacudida interesado cuando piensa en la posibilidad de Sherlock envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor de él.

Los dedos de Sherlock se detuvieron en el borde inferior de la parte superior del pijama, agarrando la suave y gastada tela y tirando de ella lentamente hacia arriba. John mira cuidadosamente la cara de Sherlock, sintiendo la suya propia arder, su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho. Los ojos de Sherlock están fijos en el estómago lentamente revelado de John y está mordiendo inconscientemente el interior de su labio inferior.

John acaba de empezar a tomar eso como una muy buena señal cuando Sherlock se inclina hacia abajo ligeramente, hunde su cabeza y empieza a besar un caótico y ondulante sendero por la piel expuesta. Los dedos de John se enredan suavemente en el oscuro pelo de Sherlock, no empujando ni tirando, sólo acariciando su nuca. John está hipnotizado, mirando los rosados labios de Sherlock moviéndose sobre su piel ligeramente morena. Tiembla, pensando en cómo se vieron estirados sobre su pene. Su mirada se mueve hacia los ojos de Sherlock y los descubre mirándole fijamente.

- Estás adelantándote a los hechos, ¿no? - murmura Sherlock contra el esternón de John, antes de pasar su lengua en una larga y lenta línea hacia su cuello.

- ¿Cómo... ah... haces eso? - John jadea mientras Sherlock empuja hacia arriba la camiseta y la quita, por encima de su cabeza, tirándola descuidadamente a un lado de la cama.

- No quería estropear el misterio - susurra Sherlock en el oído de John, poniéndose a su lado en la cama una vez más.

- La telepatía es de mala educación - jadea John mientras gira su cabeza, luego besa completamente los labios de Sherlock, girándose sobre su costado, empujando al hombre más alto sobre su espalda.

John lo tumba y deja escapar un sonoro gemido en la boca de Sherlock mientras siente las manos del detective deslizarse por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, empujando juntas sus caderas. Rompe el beso por un momento, simplemente bajando la mirada hasta sus pálidos ojos azul-gris-verdes.

Sherlock escoge ese momento para colar sus manos dentro del pantalón del pijama de John, agarrando sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretando y separándolas mientras empuja la entrepierna de John contra la suya. John jadea, pareciendo ligeramente asustado por un momento, y Sherlock alza su cabeza y atrapa sus labios ligeramente entetreabiertos en un repentino y duro beso, forzando su lengua contra la de John antes de que pueda pensar demasiado.

Aprovechándose de la distracción de John, Sherlock de algún modo se las arregla para dejar los dos pares de pantalones de pijama bajados alrededor de sus muslos, luego los quita completamente. John rompe el beso y mira a Sherlock a los ojos durante un largo momento antes de bajar la vista para ver su pene desnudo apretado contra el de Sherlock.

John embiste con sus caderas experimentalmente, dejando salir un suave gemido cuando su pene golpea y se frota con el de Sherlock. Es bastante posible que sea la cosa más sexy que ha visto, al mismo tiempo es la más inesperada. A John se le hace la boca agua ante la vista de la gruesa y sonrojada cabeza de la polla de Sherlock apretada contra la suya.

Antes de que realmente se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, John se está deslizando por la cama abajo, deslizando sus labios por el pálido pecho y abdomen de Sherlock. Sherlock suspira ruidosamente y empieza a protestar, pero es entonces cuando los labios de John alcanzan su pene. Le da un suave, casi casto beso en la parte de debajo de la cabeza y todas las objeciones de Sherlock mueren en sus labios.

John no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, así que hace lo que él disfruta cuando las mujeres se lo hacen a él. Es un poco diferente, al estar Sherlock circuncidado, pero el principio es el mismo. Tira del frenillo hacia atrás suavemente y toma la cabeza del pene de Sherlock con cuidado en su boca, sus labios cubriendo sus dientes. Pasa la lengua por la abertura en la punta y Sherlock deja salir un gemido casi inaudible, así que John asume que debe estar haciendo algo bien.

John pasa su lengua por la parte de debajo del pene de Sherlock y lo toma más profundamente. Sherlock sabe ligeramente salado y un poco amargo en su lengua. John había esperado que el sabor le quitara la excitación, pero la textura de la aterciopelada cabeza contra su lengua combinado con el sabor le hacen sentir mareado y le hacen aún más la boca agua. El olor del sexo de Sherlock llena sus fosas nasales cuando respira a través de la nariz. John no lo pretendía, pero gime sonoramente a través de su boca llena mientras toma a Sherlock cuidadosamente aún más profundo.

John no cree que su pene haya estado nunca tan duro. Duele, apretado contra las mantas mientras lentamente mueve su cabeza, chupando el pene de Sherlock. Si no tiene cuidado, se correrá sólo por la fricción que está generando contra la sábana de abajo y la casi sobrecogedora sensación de tener a Sherlock en su boca. Definitivamente no esperó disfrutar chupando un pene tanto como lo hace, pero _dios_, los está disfrutando completamente.

Cuando John finalmente se atreve a abrir sus ojos, alza la mirada y ve a Sherlock mirándolo, la cabeza levantada de la almohada, sus marcados pómulos sonrojados, los voluptuosos labios separados y húmedos, los pálidos ojos medio cerrados por el placer pero aún fijos en él. El hombre parece el sexo encarnado. Los muslos de Sherlock están abiertos completamente y está acariciando su propio pecho con lánguidos y gráciles dedos. Un momento después, esos mismos lánguidos y gráciles dedos agarran su pezón derecho y lo aprietan cruelmente, Sherlock deja salir un gemido ahogado, sus ojos aún fijos en los de John.

John suelta abruptamente el pene de Sherlock, relamiéndose los labios cuando suelta la cabeza. Sube por el cuerpo de Sherlock una vez más y sus labios se unen en un furioso beso. John gime mientras mueve su pene contra el de Sherlock, Sherlock lo abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, las piernas enredadas con las de John, las uñas clavándose en su espalda, intentando mantenerlo cerca.

John se siente perdido de la mejor forma posible. Entregado completamente al placer que recorre sus venas, dándole energía a cada átomo de su ser. Quiere esto más de lo que ha querido nunca nada; más, piensa, de lo que nunca _querrá_ nada.

No se parece en nada al deseo que John sintió en el pasado, en nada parecido al deseo que sintió por las mujeres El deseo que sintió por la linda Sally McPhee en el instituto siento tan tímida y delicada como era. El deseo que sintió por Clara cuando se conocieron había sido una necesidad de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de complacerla, de hacerla sonreír. El deseo que sintió por Sarah era un ardor lento y cómodo, casi perezoso.

Ni siquiera es como el medio admitido deseo que ocasionalmente sintió por los hombres. Nociones semi-alcohólicas de besarse con su mejor amigo del instituto, Nathan, cuando estaban haciendo novillos; el flechazo casi intelectual con su profesor favorito en la universidad, el cual culminó en un par de citas agarrados de la mano y con suaves besos pero nada más; las sesiones de pajas mutuas ocasionales en los tiempos muertos en los barracones con el dulce y joven soldado Parker en Afganistán. Encuentros que anteriormente había descrito como apagada curiosidad, culto al héroe y desesperación, respectivamente, ahora se mostraban ante él con una luz diferente: la luz emitida por Sherlock Holmes. Todos ejemplos de su ahora reconocida experimentación con el deseo hacia los hombres, pero aún así nada comparado con lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo.

Es una bestia completamente diferente; desesperado, feral, _deseoso_, y cualquier cosa menos amable. De hecho, bestia es la palabra adecuada, exactamente la palabra adecuada, porque este deseo es puramente de naturaleza animal. Está relacionado con la gratificación y el poder y la necesidad. No quiere apreciar suavemente a Sherlock como hizo con los que vinieron antes. Quiere sacar afuera esa frustración sexual que sintió las pasadas semanas, con la persona que la causó. Quiere follar a Sherlock hasta que gruña, que se corra, hasta que le muestre que es humano, un animal, al igual que John, después de todo. Quiere marcarlo y estar dentro de él y poseerlo. Se ve arrastrado por esa necesidad visceral, despojada de todo control. Quiere hacer comprender a Sherlock, hacerle sentirlo también.

Se frotan el uno contra el otro a media luz, gruñendo y acariciándose y devorándose el uno al otro. Todo el cuerpo de John ansía a Sherlock como una droga, como alimento, como algo sin lo que no puede vivir. Quiere devorar a Sherlock, quiere a Sherlock dentro de la forma más desesperada y urgente, de un modo que nunca sintió antes. Quiere a Sherlock en su sangre, en sus músculos, bombeando a través de sus venas, en su boca y en un lugar en el que _definitivamente_ nunca esperó querer a un hombre. _Especialmente_ allí.

Su mente médica es muy consciente de la mecánica del sexo anal y la estimulación de la próstata, pero nunca esperó _querer_ que nadie estuviera cerca de ese área de su cuerpo. El par de novias que lo intentaron con curiosos dedos tentativos fueron amablemente rechazadas.

Pero lo quiere ahora. _Dios_, sí que lo quiere. Es nada menos que aterrador, y se aferra a Sherlock, apretando su pálida piel, sus uñas dejando rastros aún más pálidos en su camino. La idea de Sherlock tomándolo es suficiente como para hacerle jadear desesperado. El pensamiento de Sherlock dentro de él, poseyéndolo de una forma en la que nadie más lo ha hecho, de una forma en la que probablemente nadie más lo hará.

El peligro es parte de eso. Sabe lo peligroso que podría ser, dejar entrar a Sherlock, darle a un auto-declarado sociópata emocionalmente atrofiado el poder de herirlo de verdad, un poder que nunca nadie más tuvo. Lo sabe, pero siente sus manos constantes aunque un poco sudorosas, su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y nunca se le ocurriría decir nada excepto _sí_ a Sherlock. Jamás. No cuando se siente así. No cuando Sherlock puede _hacerle_ sentir algo así.

Quiere a Sherlock de cualquier forma imaginable, y está seguro de que Sherlock podría encontrar algunas formas más incluso.

- Fóllame, Sherlock - suspira John con urgencia entre besos. - Dios, fóllame…

Sherlock que pone tieso entre los brazos de John y susurra:

- ¿Qué?

John ignora la reacción de Sherlock, moviéndose para besar su cuello desesperadamente.

- Fóllame… - jadea contra la piel caliente. - Te deseo, _Jesús_, te _quiero_ dentro de mí…

Sherlock sujeta rudamente el pelo corto y arenoso de John, tira de su cabeza hacia atrás y estudia su cara; mejillas sonrojadas, labios separados e hinchados por haber sido besados, una deliciosa capa de sudor en su piel, deseo obvio en sus pupilas dilatadas y el aspecto ligeramente feral de su cara. Algo ilegible brilla a través de los ojos de Sherlock.

- No puedo soportar que me odies - murmura Sherlock. - No haría eso.

- ¿Qué? - John casi se queja, completamente confundido. - Dios, por favor…

- No - dice Sherlock simplemente, luego besa a John hasta que está apoyado sobre su espalda, sin aliento y abrazado a él incapaz de discutir.

John mueve hacia arriba desesperadamente sus caderas, dejando salir silenciosos ruidos mientras frota su pene contra el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sherlock rompe el beso y se alza ligeramente, mirando la cara de John, absorbiendo con sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, el rubor de la piel de su cuello. Estima que John está a sólo unos momentos de correrse y abruptamente aparta sus caderas.

- John - dice en voz baja, - mírame.

John parpadea abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Sherlock, su frente ligeramente arrugada.

- ¿Sherlock?

- Quiero que me folles, John.

- Oh, dios mío…

Sherlock se estira y llega hasta la Mesilla donde coge una botella de lubricante la cual no estaba allí cuando John se fue a la cama. Sin embargo John está demasiado distraído para notar esto, porque el pene de Sherlock está ocupado agitándose seductoramente en su cara mientras está estirado boca abajo. Alza la cabeza, intentando lamerlo, pero no puede alcanzarlo. Sherlock echa lubricante en la palma de su mano, algunas gotas caen descuidadamente a un lado de la cama, luego alcanza atrás de él y se apodera del pene de John, frotando la sustancia contra su contorno.

John traga con fuerza y alza la mirada hasta la cara de Sherlock.

- ¿Estás…? Quiero decir… ¿Seguro?

- Sí - dice Sherlock simplemente, su voz más baja y grave de lo usual mientras suelta la polla de John se echa un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos ardiendo contra los de John.

- ¿Debería... hum… prepararte, antes?

Sherlock alza una ceja ante eso.

- Has estado buscando en Google, ¿no?

- No, sólo… - murmura John, sintiendo el rubor subir por su cara y cuello. - Bueno. Yo. Sí.

- Me encargué de eso antes de venir.

La boca de John se abre un momento mientras su cerebro lo inunda con algunas imágenes (bastante gráficas) de Sherlock follándose a sí mismo con sus largos dedos, o con su intimidante dildo negro. _Dios, ese dildo._

- Hum…

Los labios de Sherlock se contraen, sus ojos se entrecierran mientras observa las expresiones faciales de John; claramente leyendo la mente de John. Otra vez.

- John Watson, eso es positivamente pervertido - dice, su voz baja y llena de deseo. - Me sorprendes.

- Placenteramente, esper…_ohh_ - John se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, sus ojos moviéndose hasta su entrepierna.

Una fría, resbaladiza mano sujetó el pene de John otra vez y está frotando la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la caliente y arrugada entrada de Sherlock. John traga convulsivamente, manteniendo sus caderas perfectamente quietas, mirando hacia abajo al pene y los testículos de Sherlock, luego más abajo para ver la suya propia moviéndose.

- John - ordena Sherlock. - Mírame.

John obedece inmediatamente, alzando la vista hasta la cara de Sherlock.

- Hola… - suspira, su ceño fruncido por la concentración, intentando ignorar todo excepto esos pálidos ojos.

- Buenas - murmura Sherlock y despacio va bajando, tomando sólo la cabeza del pene de John dentro de su caliente y apretado agujero.

- Oh, _dios_… - jadea John, su cuerpo tensándose, mirando dentro de los ojos de Sherlock.

- Simplemente Sherlock - suspira el detective, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- Lo que sea - suplica, ofrece, reza John. - Sherlock, sólo… _Sí…_

John intenta mantener su respiración constante y uniforme mientras Sherlock se mueve sobre él, alzándose despacio luego bajando sus caderas, tomando el pene de John dentro de él pulgada a agonizante pulgada, un poco más profundo con cada elevación y caída. La mirada en la cara de Sherlock es como nada que John haya visto durante el sexo; completamente presente, tan completamente concentrado en John que siente como si fuera el centro del universo. Todo lo que existe es John y Sherlock y John dentro de Sherlock, y Sherlock hundiéndose hasta el fondo en el pene duro como el hierro de John, y John sin aliento y Sherlock a su alrededor.

El pene de John enterrado en su interior hasta la base, Sherlock lo mira pasivamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmura Sherlock, casi cautelosamente, estudiando la cara de John.

- Sí - susurra John, maravillado, sus manos alcanzando automáticamente la cadera de Sherlock.

Sherlock se queda quieto y silencioso cuando John empieza lentamente a mover esas pálidas y delgadas caderas sobre su polla. John muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, sus ojos deslizándose por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock, sus ágiles músculos, su largo, duro, hermoso pene. Nunca encontró un pene hermoso antes, pero está seguro que lo hace ahora. No cree que alguna vez vea a alguien tan impresionante como este hombre; cada parte de él es asombrosa.

Alza a Sherlock suavemente, luego lo empuja hacia abajo sobre su pene. John se sorprende ante el gutural gemido que se escapa de su garganta. Sherlock está mirando hacia abajo a los ojos de John, aun aceptando un papel pasivo a pesar de su posición.

- Sherlock…

- ¿Sí, John? - dice Sherlock, claramente intentando sonar calmado y controlado y fallando miserablemente, su voz saliendo áspera y necesitada.

- Cabálgame… - John suspira, sus manos apretando la cadera de Sherlock.

- Sí, señor - contesta Sherlock, con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

Luego coloca cada una de sus manos en los hombros de John y empieza a cabalgarlo con firmeza, sus ojos fijos en la cara de John. Una parte lejana del cerebro de John registra una punzada en su hombro, pero es un problema muy, _muy_ pequeño en comparación con el gran esquema de las sensaciones que su cuerpo está experimentando.

- ¿Así? - jadea Sherlock.

- Oh… justo así - gime John, embistiendo con sus caderas lentamente, forzando su pene dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock.

Esas son las últimas palabras coherentes que John logra decir durante un rato. Sherlock esta apretado y caliente y sensible y en poco tiempo, John ha conseguido sentarse, ha envuelto sus brazos al rededor del delgado pero fuerte cuerpo de Sherlock, ha apretado sus manos contra sus hombros y está empujando con fuerza de él hacia su pene. Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza para besar a John, un beso constante, demandante, ambos hombres gruñendo en él como si se movieran juntos. Los músculos apretados de Sherlock tiemblan mientras monta la polla de John, resistiendo la fuerza del hombre más bajo empujándolo hacia abajo, obligándolo a tomar todo su grueso y duro pene dentro de él una y otra y otra vez.

John apenas puede creer lo que está pasando. A penas puede creer que Sherlock le esté dejando hacer esto, que incluso Sherlock quiera esto. A penas puede creer en su suerte. Rompe el beso para mirar la cara de Sherlock, para asegurarse a sí mismo que todo esto es real. Los ojos de Sherlock se entreabren y John siente toda la fuerza de la atención del hombre de nuevo. Su cuerpo siente un escalofrío involuntario mientras mira sin poder hacer nada a los ojos de Sherlock.

Realmente no es tan diferente del sexo con una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo es completamente diferente y mucho mejor. John nunca supo que el sexo podía ser así, tan intenso, tan demandante, tan absolutamente abrumador. Tan jodidamente _caliente_. Pero, mecánicamente, no es tan diferente. Así que ¿por qué es mucho mejor? Mucho... _¿más?_ ¿Por qué siente como si estuviera más cerca de esta loca, salvaje, extraña criatura, este hombre extraordinario, de lo que nunca estuvo de nadie?

Todos los pensamientos coherentes salen por la ventana cuando la cara de Sherlock cambia. Un momento está completamente centrado en John, mirándole a los ojos, analizando sus reacciones, la dilatación de sus pupilas, demonios, probablemente su ritmo cardíaco, y al siguiente sus ojos se han cerrado, su cara distendida por el placer mientras John envuelve sus manos al rededor de la rígida dureza de Sherlock.

- Oh, dios, John, no... - Sherlock jadea, sus caderas inmovilizándose, su culo apretándose y sufriendo espasmos alrededor del pene de John. - No puedo...

- Voy a hacer que te corras para mi... - suspira John, moviendo su mano sobre la dureza de Sherlock, hipnotizado por la expresión de su cara.

- No, por favor... - susurra Sherlock, su cuerpo empezando a temblar. - Es demasiado...

John detiene su mano y ordena:

- Tómalo. Móntame. Folla mi mano.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren de golpe y mira hacia abajo a John mientras empieza a moverse otra vez, con pequeños e intensos empujes de sus caderas, forzándose a si mismo hacia abajo sobre el pene de John, luego forzando su palpitante y dura polla a través del apretado puño de John.

- Increíble - jadea John, asombrado, bebiéndose con la mirada a Sherlock Holmes, perdiendo el control. - Eres increíble...

Incluso en la neblina del sexo más caliente de la vida de John, puede reconocer a Sherlock jactándose por su alago reverencial.

- Yo... Oh, _dios_, John... - Sherlock gime, arrugando su frente mientras su cuerpo tiembla.

John gira su mano sobre el pene de Sherlock y gime, todo su cuerpo tensándose mientras se corre, sus dedos marcándose en los hombros de John, su pene disparando chorros blancos sobre el pecho y cuello de John. Está tan apretado alrededor del pene de John que apenas puede empujar dentro de él, apenas puede moverse para nada. John rápidamente lo sigue a la cúspide, doblándose sobre si mismo mientras se corre dentro del cuerpo apretado e increíblemente caliente de Sherlock, los movimientos del detective arrancando gemidos desiguales de su garganta, haciéndole gemir contra el pecho sudoroso y resbaladizo de Sherlock.

John tiembla por los estertores de su orgasmo mientras Sherlock se sigue moviendo, impulsándose sobre el pene enterrado dentro de él, hasta que finalmente se hace demasiado y John lo sujeta para mantenerlo quieto. Sherlock lucha durante sólo unos segundos antes de detenerse, sus bazos aún al rededor de los hombros de John, respirando pesadamente a través de su pelo rubio oscuro. John suelta el pene de Sherlock y envuelve su otro brazo a su alrededor, Sherlock arruga un poco la nariz mientras la mano de John llena de semen se desliza por su espalda.

John sujeta a Sherlock hasta que su respiración se normaliza, sintiendo como si acabase de practicar el sexo por primera vez. Como si cualquier otra experiencia sexual hubiera sido sólo un juego previo. Se siente bien follado y satisfecho de una forma que nunca sintió anteriormente. Excepto que no lo está, quiere hacerlo otra vez. Una y otra vez. (Para siempre).

Al cabo de un rato, Sherlock empuja a John para tumbarse en la cama. Lo mira hacia abajo durante un momento antes de levantarse suavemente y moverse para tumbarse al lado de él en la cama. Ellos se tumban en silencio durante varios minutos, sobre sus espaldas, John mirando el techo y Sherlock con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuanto más dura el silencio, más siente John que debería decir algo, lo que sea. Gira su cabeza para mirar a Sherlock, y luego gira su cuerpo para tumbarse sobre su costado, sólo mirándolo en silencio. John simplemente está empezando a pensar que Sherlock se ha quedado dormido cuando gira su cabeza hacia John, sus ojos aún cerrados. Lentamente abre sus ojos y John siente una afilada punzada de lujuria a través de su estómago mientras la mirada perezosa y sensual de Sherlock se posa sobre él.

John traga y murmura:

- Entonces... eso fue...

- Sí, lo fue.

- Dios, sí.

- Somos bastante buenos en eso.

- Definitivamente.

- Realmente bastante... compatibles.

- Justo iba a decir eso.

- ¿En serio?

- Oh, sí.

- Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez.

- Hum, deberíamos, absolutamente.

Sigue un corto período de silencio y quietud, el único sonido sus respiraciones, el único movimiento los dedos perezosos de John moviéndose arriba y abajo por el pecho de Sherlock.

- ¿Has recuperado el aliento? - murmura Sherlock.

- Listo cuando tú lo estés... - suspira John, sonriendo.


End file.
